Ryoga's weakest victory
by Fenristhewlf
Summary: Ranma is transformed by an errent mushroom back into a child, Ryoga takes advantage of this and alters both of their futures, final chapter is up.
1. it begins!

"Bankosai tenketsu!"

A rock shattered into oblivion and flung its self into the reaches of the forest as Ranma dodged Ryoga's blow. Ryoga's eyes rose to see Ranma leaping into the air, dodging his attack. He crossed his arms and concentrated on the fact that this was the only one standing between him and his happiness with his sweet Akane, that Ranma had ruined his life and the bastard had any choice of a woman but chose the one only one that had made him happy.

"SHI SHI HOKODON", the scream rang through the forest as the blast collided with his foe, disintegrating him as it continued to consume row after row of trees, "I did it… he's gone. Akane will finally have a real man to look after her."

Ryoga stopped for a second to think about the implications of what he had just done. His memories strayed to thoughts about how Ranma had showed him to his two loves, how he helped him remove the mark of the battling god, and how he pushed him to be better at every turn. These thoughts however were crumpled up and thrown away as thoughts of Ranma beating him into the ground, cursing him, fooling him into thinking he had a sister, a fiancée, and a maid, and making his life a living hell refreshed his hatred. Through the hate he laughed from the heart of the forest.

Ryoga awoke from his happy dream and sighed heavily, since the beginning of his with Ranma in the dense forest 2 weeks ago these dreams had taunted him. He glanced over at the pigtailed boys sleeping form and drew his umbrella. The tip hovered at the connection of his spine and skull.

"He wouldn't even feel any pain" he whispered under his breath, "it would be like drifting into a peaceful dream." He contemplated this for a few seconds and finally lowered his weapon.

"Not a helpless foe." Ryoga thought weakly, "I wouldn't deserve love from anyone if I did anything so cowardly." Ryoga stared at the night sky and called on an old childhood tradition as a star shot across the sky.

"I wish my dreams would come true for one time in my life." He drifted off to sleep as a single tiny particle of a spore drifted out from a hidden spot in his backpack and traveled to a spot on the ground, guided by starlight.

NEXT DAY

Ryoga launched at Ranma, his umbrella held high to block all of the falling rain. The redheaded Ranma-chan jumped over the bandana clad youth as he charged past and rebounded off a thick tree branch into the lost boys back casting his umbrella into the woods. He rolled to the ground under the protection of a huge oak, still entirely dry.

"A bit of good luck", smiled Ryoga, "I can still win this!"

Launching into the air while protecting the bulk of his body from the rain with his backpack, he plunged his fist deep into the tree Ranma had leaned against two seconds previously and shattered it into sawdust. Ranma-chan landed soundly beside him and unloaded a flurry of the umisen-ken white snake fist into his side and back. She smiled as Ryoga slumped to the ground, his clothes shredded and several noticeable red stab marks across his back and side. Ranma leaned against the tree and waited under the shelter of the tree until the rain stopped.

After dragging the unconscious Ryoga back to camp, well, technically he revived halfway but enjoyed not having to walk. After getting up and brushing the sticks and burrs out of his back Ryoga talked to Ranma about techniques and Ranma made several key points about why Ryoga would never get a girlfriend. Both stood dumbfounded, however at the sight that had been their campsite after a band of ten raccoons sifted through their food and made everything completely inedible.

"Dammit!" yelled Ranma, "why the hell didn't you bring the food with us!"

"I was going to!" Screamed the lost boy hoarsely, all the anger that had been suppress resurfacing, "you threw hot scrambled eggs in my face and ran away!"

"We had to train and you would wake up!"

"So you threw molten poultry into face!"

"Stop squealing pig-boy!"

"Stop whining and help me find some foraging food you cross dresser!"

The characteristic red lightning bolts from any anime series flashed between their eyes before each had to blink away their seared eyelashes. As they tried to brush out the charred hair from the eyes, unsuccessfully because they were half blind from the soot, their eyes connected on a small mushroom growing on a high tree root. Both looked at each other and yelled the same word.

"DIBS!"

A redheaded girl and a hulking bandana clad guy smacked into each other as they wrapped around each other and pulled and bit and fought for the small portion of food. Ranma pushed her upper body back, brought up her legs and kicked Ryoga face first into the loose soil.

She kicked off his head, grabbed the mushroom and started to eat the small plant. Its flavor was odd for something that grew in a forest, kind of like a lollipop, or maybe some other kind of candy. Ryoga pulled his face from the dirt

"Goddammit Ranma" The obviously pissed off boy growled, "You couldn't have left me half?"

"Nope" smiled the re-energized redhead. That mushroom did wonders! Ranma had felt this energetic since Genma stopped at that brothel in China, "and it was so tasty. Mmm, to bad you couldn't have any. Hehehehe…" Ranma caught herself at the high pitched giggle that left her lips and looked on as the transformation began.

Ryoga picked himself up and watched as Ranma began to shrink, her pants and underwear started to drop off as her hips began to even out and grow smaller. Her chest shrank to be flat with her belly; her shirt grew several sizes too large and hung like a tent around her. She was shrinking several inches a second and her voice became much higher as she wailed about what was happening.

"NO!" the four year old redhead shrieked in a voice that was almost alien in the fact that it was so high, "Not again! Ryoga, is this where you found these damn mushrooms in the first place?"

"Hmm." Ryoga muttered, "Hard to tell, Chibi-Ranma, after awhile all forests begin to look the same…" Ryoga trailed off as he realized his position, he was in a deep-possibly hidden forest with his worst rival, who was now a child so young that a shirt that fit well on her old body now pooled at her feet. An accusing finger held hidden by the section of cloth with a face do comically exaggerated by her softened face that some people would find it adorable to see her make it.

A quick decision made up Ryouga's mind as he seized the small child by the sides and held her in front of him.

"Ranma, I have to thank you."

"Huh?" muttered Ranma, her feet dangling uselessly.

"Well, you brought me here, it was you who stole the mushroom from me, and your about to give me the chance to be as happy as I deserve." Ryoga abruptly dropped the squirming child, "run."

"What?" Ranma said as she stood up, a slight pain in her foot from the fall. Her blood ran cold as she saw the look on Ryouga's face.

"No-one will ever say I killed a defenseless opponent." he remarked with an eerie calm, his eyes turned to slits and his battle aura flared, "Run Ranma, you have ten seconds before I come for you."

Ranma stumbled backwards at the turn of events and fell flat on her ass. She stumbled over the cloth of her shirt as she ran into the cover of the forest. Trees broke behind Ranma as Ryoga shattered everything in his path in an attempt to crush his opponent. Ranma started to sob as she weaved between trees, trying not to trip over the now large tree roots or stab her exposed feet with any rocks.

She came to a clearing and tripped over her oversized shirt as she landed smack dab with her knee over a large sharp rock as she hit the ground. Pain ripped trough her leg as her joint dislocated, in her real form that bump would have been nothing. In this body she screamed in pain and frustration as her leg bent at an awkward angle.

Ryoga leaned over the tiny body of the biggest trouble in his life. He picked up the wailing child and made a quick walk to a steep incline that was almost a straight 90 degree angle. A thick canopy of trees sprawled out below and it was high enough that the fall would be fatal to a normal person; it would turn Ranma into a stain on the landscape. He lifted Ranma by the arm and held her over the edge.

"No please! Don't do this!" Ranma shrieked and cried like the little girl she was.

"It will be reported as an accident." He snickered loudly, "We were just training Akane, and we had set up for lunch. Ranma ate another of those weird mushrooms and he became a little kid and was so distressed at that fact that he stumbled backwards off the edge. sniffle he didn't survive the fall in a little kids body." His voice was so distraught that it seemed like he had prepared for this month ago.

"No…" tears streamed from her eyes as the lingering thought that Ryoga might be joking fled her mind, "please no…"

Any remaining pride was lost as Ranma screamed for any people she had ever felt at home with, Kasumi, Akane, and Nadoka were all called for and none answered. Ryouga's conscience flashed for a second, then was buried under the hatred he felt and the power of the opportunity. The last thing he heard was his own voice, a phrase he had said so much the words had almost lost all meaning.

"Die Ranma." His hand released and in almost slow motion he watched the twisted body of Ranma spiral through the air and disappear into a sea of green. He turned away from the sight and ran deep into the forest.

3 days later

Ranma's scream echoed through Ryouga's mind as he trudged through the forest and onto a road, a sigh pointer him to Nerima. A large sigh left his lips as he traveled in the opposite direction; he had destroyed his biggest enemy and ensured that his love would come to him with open arms. Why was he so depressed? The answer came to him in time, if there was a way to keep Ranma alive and still have Akane then he would have taken it. For all the times he had said the words he didn't want to be a murderer, especially not to someone as talented and hopeful as Ranma. He sighed again and continued his long journey.

Ranma screamed as she awoke, high hoarse scream that scared all the other children in the room. She glanced at the room she was in; clowns and flowers decorated the walls. Stuffed animals and dolls were stacked in the corner and thin storybooks were piled in a short bookcase against the wall. Rows of small beds with yellow sheets covering them lined either wall and children stared at the distressed girl, either from beds or with the use of crutches or other support items. A small boy coughed lightly and a nurse who had been playing with some small girls walked to Ranma's beside.

"Did you have a nightmare, Chibi?" The nurse had a pleasant and patient face, looking more like a kind relative than anything else, "What's your name dear?"

"…" Ranma opened her mouth to speak but the sides of her throat were dry and swollen, "R-cough- Ran-cough"

"Oh dear." She muttered while producing a small flashlight from her coat pocket, "open wide." Ranma obeyed and had the nurse look into her throat.

"Öh my" the nurse said with a Kasumi-like quality, "your throat is swollen shut, I'll call for a doctor; but don't try and talk for a few days."

The nurse pulled the cover around Ranma's neck and held her hand on her forehead. Ranma felt safe here and closed her eyes.

Currently

Ryoga had been stumbling around the forest for days. His conscience wouldn't let him leave the forest and he eventually found his way to the spot where he had thrown Ranma off.

"Ranma, Akane." He whispered silently, than loudly, "What have I done, WHY?" His scream echoed through the trees and scared a flock of birds. He stared at the spot where Ranma had fallen. A tear came to his eye as he stepped off the ledge.

A river caught him as he fell and was denied even the cold embrace of death because he was to light to fall to the bottom. Ryoga squealed sadly as the river carried him away.

11/2 days later

Ranma had been picked up by two farmers when she floated by on the river and had been rushed to a regional hospital where she had slept for three days. Her knee was popped into place by a chiropractor that had an odd resemblance to doctor Tofu. She hobbled on a small crutch they had given her to take the weight off, but had been denied access to hot water because of her inability to speak.

Ranma still had the mind of an adult and was bored quickly with barely any real company. With a weakened imagination she couldn't have fun with dolls or stuffed animals. She had been quickly alienated because of her unwillingness to play or try to have fun with others. Ranma sighed quietly and held her throbbing throat, still couldn't talk.

Ranma's loneliness was disturbed by a girl that was about her current age. She shoved a one-eyed worn-out teddy bear with a neckerchief on into Ranma's hands.

"He's my favorite." She said grinning widely to show a missing front tooth, "he can keep you company for awhile." Ranma felt touched by the sincerity and innocence from this act, smiled widely back, and hugged the bear to her chest.

Back to Ryoga!

A small black pig washed up on a riverbank next to some farmland. Depressed because he had been denied even the comfort of the grave, he wandered next to a barn and contemplated joining the pigs in the barn to be slaughtered for his crimes.

"I hear the girls doing fine, Joe." A nearby ranch hand remarked, "you don't need to be havin' this mess up yur work. The doctor said we got her there in time."

"Still" mumbled Joe,"you got to wonder what kinda sicko would do that to someone so young."

"Relax man, for all we know it coulda been an accident."

Ryoga's heart raced as the thought that Ranma could have lived shot through his mind. He ran out of sight towards town and the recently dormant jealousy and hatred rose again, bringing more thoughts to his head. A plan was forming in Ryoga's mind, one that would ensure that Ranma both lived and made sure that he would not be the one that got Akane. Ryoga smiled as well as a pig can and continued his trot towards town and hot water.

2 days later

Ranma's ability to talk had gotten steadily better and had managed to set up a meeting with the head of staff. Ranma had made friends with several of the patients and had stopped the boys that were bugging the little girls for playing with dolls. Hard to taunt if your head has been pushed to your ankles isn't it? While not as strong as her adult form, Ranma was still the best fighter in the hospital, if lacking strength. Ranma had opted to not reveal her curse to everyone because she would still have to remain here for a while longer and would rather not spend that time being called a freak.

The kind nurse she had met a while ago led her down the hall so as not to get clipped by any passersby on her crutches. She led Ranma to the top floor and met with Dr. Boyle, the head of staff. He helped her in with a look of interest on his face and set Ranma into a raised chair.

"Well Chibi, as I can imagine you must have some questions." He spoke clearly and affluently but with a distinctive English accent, "But we all have questions, I hope you can answer mine, because I'm having a real hard time." He mocked wiping his brow and gave Ranma a hopeful look.

Ranma liked being talked down to and patronized about as much as pounding a red hot iron spike into her tongue. She however tried to humor him with a little giggle, knowing the little kids probably liked his little performances.

"Well" Started the elderly doctor, "my name is Doctor. Peter Boyle, what's your name Chibi?"

"Ranma Saotome desu." she answered full of pride at being able to finally tell her name, "Do you know how I got here?"

"I have a few more questions for you, now, do you live around here ran-chan?"

"No" Ranma answered coldly because the good doctor wouldn't answer her. No one paid any attention to the little kids she thought gloomily.

"Hmm, okay. Do you know your mommy or daddies first name?"

Ranma was getting more pissed by the second. Talking down to her was the worst/stupidest thing to do in this situation. Ranma sighed heavily and answered the question.

"My fathers name is Genma Saotome."

"Alright, do you remember why you were in the river? Did you trip? Did someone push you?"

Ranma held onto the edge of his desk so as not to scream out at the doctor. She calmed herself down and almost ripped the top off his desk as she thought back to Ryouga's face as he dropped her into the river where she blacked out.

"No! You listen to me for now!" She yelled; knock the started man into the back of his chair. "My name is Ranma; I live in Nerima, Tokyo in the Tendo dojo with my fiancée, her family, and my dad. I am actually 16 years old, and am a guy! Get some hot water and I'll prove that I am!"

The good doctor was flustered seeing a young child yell with such determination on such and unbelievable story. He regained composure.

"Okay Ranma, so how did this happen?"

"I fell in a cursed spring and turn into a girl when splashed with cold water, and turn back into a guy when splashed with hot water. I ate a mystical aging mushroom and turned into a little kid, alright."

Seeing the little girl's determination he decided to humor her incredible story, "This is a lot to take in at once. I'll call your house and tell them where to find you, okay?"

"That will be fine."

Ranma hopped down from the chair as the nurse stuck her head through the door, holding a small box in her hands.

"I heard yelling. Are you done in here Chibi?"

"My name is Ranma" She remarked more cheerfully.

"Alright Ranma-chan, one of your little friends left today, but her mom left some of her clothes because you two were about the same size." She held up a small pair of pink overalls with a 'Hello Kitty' face sewn on the seat.

You could see the aura of coincidental irony hovering around Ranma. The nurse took Ranma's hand and walked her back to the children's ward. After they left Dr. Boyle did something he hadn't done since he treated that girl for acid burns, he reached into his desk and had a stiff belt of vodka.

"I interrupting anything?"

Dr. Boyle looked up from his drink. A boy wearing clothes that fit so badly it looked like he mugged a fat guy stood in the doorway.

"Not at all," The doctor chuckled, "my last appointment left a little early."

"Hmm, Ranko, it's a shame about her isn't it?"

"Who?"

"My sister Ranko, it's a shame about her isn't it?"

"Ranma?"

"Uhh" Ryoga grunted, "has she been telling everyone that story again?"

"What story?"

"Ranko has some problems with her 'condition' she fell into a magic spring and turns into a boy when splashed with hot water."

"She actually found a magic spring?"

"Oh yeah, it's too bad."

"Yes… wait! Who the hell are you anyway?"

"As I said, I'm her brother, my name is Ranma Saotome

1 and ½ days later

Ranma's new clothes had replaced the hospital gown. Her new clothes however made it look like she would go prancing around a field picking flowers and playing with puppies. Apparently her old friend had been a fan of pink, yellow, and other pastels that Ranma's guy form wouldn't be caught dead in. Ranma however had gotten used to using crutches and found that acting cute and polite at this age pretty well guaranteed that she would either get more dessert at lunch, or would let her get away with breaking minor rules.

Again the nurse Ranma had grown to be fond of asked her to come with her. Ranma happily obliged, believing that this might be the day Akane and everyone would come to take her home. Ranma followed closely behind the nurse and noticed a fleeting look of discomfort on her face.

"Has Akane or Genma come yet?" Ranma asked hopefully.

"Somebody came, but I don't know his name."

Ranma was trying to make sense of the look on the nurse's face as she was lead to a door on the third floor.

"Try to go along with it." The nurse warned as she lifted the small girl into the room and held her ears to block out the crying and screaming.


	2. Aftermath

Yes, i have several things to adress from people who keep contacting me.

1. unless you acually geuss right (showing that you have some knowledge of how storyline progresses) I will not hint towards the end of the story to you.

2. This will NOT be a pedifilism fic. anyone who suggests this will be hunted down.

3. any complaints towards the character I choose to attack Ranma will be adressed in this way "he finally snapped, so sad."

4. no one mentioned this but I should say that keep read passed the beginning of the chapter (for those of you who dislike WAFF stories, because you can trust me that beyond that sappy writing at the beginning of this chapter it is filled with the graphic violence, and drug abusal that your imaginations crave so much. (yes drug abusal, please read it's acually fairly good, one of my faviorite parts.

Two weeks later

Bring, Bring Bring, Bring click

"Hello?" the sweet voice of Kasumi entered the receiver.

"Yes, is this a one, Acne Tendo?"

"No, it's pronounced A-ka-ne and this is her sister, Kasumi."

"Oh, sorry. Well, do you know a Ranma Saotome?"

"Ranma? Where is he? Is he okay?"

"She's fine; this is the south regional hospital of Shenlo city. She has recovered nicely and needs to be picked up."

"Oh, of course. Thank you so much for calling."

"Thank you for your time."

After hanging up Kasumi announced where Ranma was and that he was fine. There was much rejoicing (please no lawsuits, this is a homage, or a tribute, or something to that effect…). The Tendo family used Genma's ill-gotten life savings to rent a car and began a long journey to Ranma and Ryoga's training ground.

"Move over Nabiki."

"I'll consider it for 100 yen."

"Here."

"Blow the man down baby, blow the man down!"

"Dad, your drunk, pull over and let me drive."

Next morning

Akane walked up to the hospital clerk and asked for Ranma Saotome's room.

"Hmm, hold on, ahh" The clerk muttered as he scrolled through the computers admission files, "here we go, Ranma Saotome, pediatrics, child ward."

"Child Ward?" all asked at once.

A kindly looking old nurse who said she got to know Ranma led them to a panel of one way glass. Inside was a room filled with about 15 kids, all giggling and playing with toys or being read to, they were all under the age of 7.

"I'm sorry." Remarked Soun, "we must be thinking of a different Ranma."

"You are the Tendo family aren't you?" inquired the aging nurse, "Ranma talked about all of you non-stop since her voice returned. She has such an active mind for someone so young."

"Two things wrong with that!" said Akane, her voice rising in anger and disappointment, "one: Ranma's a guy. Two: He's 16. Sorry for taking up your time."

"Yes, when she's splashed with hot water." All looked in surprise at the mention of hot water, "I heard her father tried to use the mental problem she gained from that to try and turn her into some kind of weapon! It's good she's so young; once her brother came in and told us the details we were able to help her. Ranko's finally good as new."

All eyes and mouths dropped at the mention of Ranma's girl name. Everyone rushed into the room and found who they were looking for. A small girl with bright red hair playing with dolls with a group of other little girls. Upon seeing who barged in she smiled widely and ran up to Akane.

"Akane, Akane!" the excited little girl yelled, "you gotta meet my new friends!"

Ranma's eyes glittered with innocence and hope that had never been seen before. Akane saw this little girl and did what came naturally; she gave her a long, deep hug.

Ranma and Kasumi played a clapping game called pat-a-cake, apparently English. The Tendo family had met with Ranma as Genma had gone on the warpath, trying to find who had ruined more than 10 years of grooming and preparation for someone to take over the Saotome School of anything goes martial arts. Genma had located one Dr. Boyle who had apparently spearheaded 'helping' Ranma and brought the Tendo's in to hear his explanation. All sat on foldout chairs facing a T.V. holding a surveillance tape. Kasumi was showing real motherhood abilities and was constantly hugging and blowing raspberries on Ranma-chans squirming stomach.

"Now I warn you" spoke a heavily bleeding Dr. Boyle, "what you see may be graphic, anyone with a weak constitution may want to consider leaving the room."

Soun glanced to the door quickly then back to the TV. Dr. Boyle turned on the camera record and left the room to seek medical help from Genma's savage beating. The camera showed the dimly lit room and the back of a young man's head. They were in the office the boy had stood in.

"Ranko had a rough childhood, Doctor, taken away from her mother and brother and driven to insanity and violence by her father. She tried to take the name and adventures of the only other teenage boy she knew as her own, my exploits."

The Tendo's looked disgusted at the boy on the screen. A cheap camera had highly fragmented his face but his voice was familiar.

"Last I heard she was training with pops near here, he must have pushed her to hard and she fell into the river."

"That's appalling!" remarked Dr. Boyle on the TV, "can anything be done to help Ranko-chan?"

"Good that you asked, I do have a plan, but I need your help. Do you have any materials here for treating behavior problems?"

The screen goes fuzzy as it skips to the next scene of a separate room. The room is lit from the corners; it has a chair in the middle that is attached to a console panel. Dr. Boyle and the mystery Ranma stand by the control panel and door respectively. Ranma-chan in Kasumi's arms began to cry out and tried to get to the floor.

"Please! I don't want to! TURN IT OFF!"

Kasumi holds Ranma to her chest as the grim spectacle unfolds. Ranma-chan screams and covers her ears.

On the screen Ranma-chan is pushed into the room and scooped up by the fake Ranma. She is placed into the chair at the center of the room and her legs and chest are strapped down. Finally, to the horror of everyone watching, electrodes are attached to her fingers and clamped on by the fake Ranma.

"Who are you!" the Ranma-chan in Kasumi's arms and the one on the screen shriek in tandem. The figure ignores this and asks her a question.

"What is your name?"

"Ranma Saotome" Ranma answers quickly and is silenced by a loud buzzer and screams out as a charge of electricity flows through her. She sits deep into the chair and begins to cry as she removes the electrodes off each hand. The fake Ranma steps up and holds her arms with one hand as he reattaches the clamps and wires, and calmly speaks as he does it,

"No, Ranko, you are not Ranma, that was a delusion thought up by you feverish mind. Now stop crying, you are 4 years old and your name is Ranko Saotome." The figure steps back, "Now, what is your name?"

"R-ranma…" another screaming cry rouses the child in Kasumi's arms to do the same; Soun quickly rushes to a wastebasket and is physically ill.

"No, Ranko, that is wrong again. Okay one more time. What is your name?" Ranma seizes and sobs while looking straight up.

"R-ranko sob, my name is Ranko." The figure of the sick fake Ranma smiles and begins to disconnect the wires.

"That's very good for today Ranko; we'll keep doing this every day for as long as it takes till you are well again." The camera fades to static but the room is still filled with the screaming of the small girl in Kasumi's arms.

"Don't do it again! I'm Ranko, Don't do it again! I'm Ranko, Don't do it again! I'm Ranko…" Ranma keeps repeating the phrase as Nabiki and Akane join their father at the wastebasket. Kasumi wraps her body around Ranma's wailing form and whispers.

"Shh, don't cry, don't cry, you're safe now, he can't hurt you anymore…" We fade to black with Ranma whimpering in the background.

Chapter 2: Later That Night

Inside Ranma's head a fight raged on. A small girl with her in two pigtails argued with a teenage boy with a single pigtail.

"She's Ranko" stated the small embodiment of childhood, "I wouldn't be here if she wasn't."

"If it wasn't for that bastard and his goddamn mushroom…" replied the older figure, "I've been here for a whole crapload longer than you. What does that tell you?"

"I'm here now, you leave, and I'm staying'"

"You can't. The vessel doesn't want to be like this."

"The vessel doesn't know what it wants; besides, it always wanted to get away from the problems of its life. It will if it chooses me."

"The vessel loves the girl Akane; he will not choose you willingly."

"Then I will force it to."

"You'll do more damage than good if the others find another mushroom."

"You know as well as I do that there are no more mushrooms."

"We don't know that."

"In the occasion that one is found, you can reclaim control."

"Too much damage will be done to the vessel at that point."

"Then what do you suggest we do? "

"Wake up the vessel and search the forest for another mushroom."

"Fine, I can handle that, let's go."

Ranma awoke in a hospital bed next to Akane. She had apparently slumped down beside Ranma when she had passed out. Ranma smiled and brushed the hair out of Akane's face as she slipped out of the small bed, replaced the pigtail, and put on the overalls and shirt given to her by her new friend. Ranma glanced at Akane and climbed onto a chair, out the open window, and towards the forest.

Two hours later

A small girl dressed in pink climbed over a hurdle of tree roots and into the clearing that all this had started in. The memories of the more gory parts were still suppressed by the rational part of her mind. Ranma however, could still remember the feelings in this place and it made her uneasy.

A quick search of the area revealed several large mushrooms, about a half dozen with various sizes, shapes, and colors. Ranma popped a white mushroom into her mouth and chewed cautiously. No effect from that one. Ranma picked up the second mushroom, a slightly brownish black color. Ranma pressed it to her lips and chewed. A sharp pain hit her gut a couple of seconds later after she swallowed.

The forest began to melt in Ranma's mind. Her body grew to exactly as she wanted, her fully endowed sixteen year old body. She squealed excitedly and ran towards the hospital, ignoring the fact that her clothes had grown with her she decided to focus on the melting forest.

The trees drained to the ground and were replaced with a hazy black background. Ranma's eyes dilated wildly as Akane formed from the black ground. Akane had grown a few inches and her hair was tied into the same hairstyle as she had when Ranma had first met her. Akane face had more character and looked older.

"Akane!" slurred Ranma, the mushrooms poison entered her mind and her eyes continued to widen and contract, "I-I found the muhssrom, I'm back!" She stumbled and tripped on her words.

"Why little Ranma-chan," Akane smiled a soft motherly smile, "You've grown so much! I remember when you only stood up to my waist." Akane rubbed Ranma's hair and gauged her height.

"Huh?"

"You were so cute back then! To think that was 12 years ago. So amusing."

What are you talking about?"

"Akane?" a familiar but deeper voice called out, "Who are you talking to?"

A bandana clad man appeared from the darkness where Akane sprang up. Ryoga's face was slightly scarred from years of fighting; his muscles and shoulders were a bit wider, his eyes were soft from years of bliss spent with his family. He led followed by an 8-year-old boy. Akane ran into his arms, hugged him deeply, and then let go to pick up her child.

"Ranma, dear." She smiled, "look how well she grown! Say hi to your cousin goshiniki."

"Hi Ranma!" chirped the small boy.

The Hibiki family smiled, waved and melted into the darkness. Two new forms shaped form the darkness. Genma and Nadoka held a squirming infant in their arms.

"He will be a man among men," Genma claimed in his old fashion as he raised the child to the sky, "You have my oath as a man in this!"

"My children do not need the art, Genma." Spoke Nadoka as she took her child back into her arms, "Ranma left me for ten years and came back to me as a 4-year-old girl. I don't know if you planned that because you know for me a kill my 4-year-old daughter who has no idea for the obligation given by her would be impossible for me, or if I just came in at a bad time, it doesn't matter. I won't have you wrecking his life like Ranma's."

"Ranma's life is fine." Retorted Genma, "She lost the art but we gained a rich son."

Ranma's parents drifted into the darkness and a sharp pain hit Ranma's stomach as a house began to form around her. A small child ran into the room with sprawled black hair shouted excitedly.

"Mommy, Daddy!" A wide grin on his face revealed a missing tooth, "the tooth fairy came, I got a 100 yen coin!"

"That's great junior." A familiar voice rang out next to Ranma, "let me and your mom see it."

"Ranma looked down at her body, her overalls and shirt were replaced by a silk nightie. She stood next to a large bed that spanned ten feet across in a room that looked fit for a king. Kuno scooted across the bed and stood next to Ranma.

"How's the baby today?" his hand touched a suddenly expanded belly and Ranma screamed and screamed.

A small redheaded girl was brought in by a man who had been hiking in the woods. Her pupils were heavily dilated and she was obviously hallucinating. Her temperature was high and slight swelling occurred in her throat and temples. She lied on the table groaning weakly.

Several mushrooms were inside her overalls and traces around her lips. Her stomach was pumped and anti-venom was attached to her via I.V. The Tendo family and Genma were alerted to what happened and immediately flocked to the room Ranma was being tended to in.

"What happed doctor?" Genma asked to the poison control doctor that tended to Ranma, "Will my son be alright?"

"Son? Uhh, well the poison from the mushroom is hallucinogenic," The doctors eyes were red from to many hours of work, "So long-term damage might result if it's as bad as I believe it might be. The damage will be easier to tell once I get a cat-scan. We're also giving her some anti-venom, but if she makes it through the night will be the real test."

Ranma's arms and legs were twitching slightly as the poison worked it's way through her system.

Inside Ranma's Head

The argument between the Ranko persona and the Original Ranma raged on.

"Look at this place!' screamed Ranko persona pointing to the warping areas of their reality, "Your escapade with the mushroom has done more damage than I could dream of doing!"

"The vessels fault." stated the Ranma persona with a look of arrogance and denial, "The vessel couldn't tell the difference between the mushrooms."

"No difference from what has happened. You have to leave, I have much to repair."

"You listen to me! This body has been through much worse! If you think this is bad, just wait until its enemies get wind of the state it's in!"

"I'll get help if I can't help the vessel face them."

"NO! That is not how we work!"

"In all respect Ranma-kun, Ranko-chan is my responsibly now."

Ranma-kun roared with hatred and fury as the small girl spread throughout the body.


	3. medical jargon

This is the third installment of my story. It occured to me that I should thank the people who made this story possible. My24 hour car drive to the mountains. The crap ass batteries that gave out after an hour of use, forcing me to write to keep sane, and of course, my good friend Jack Daniels, yes, you were there when one else would stand by me. (I wasn't driving, just so you know)

also, even after 24 straight, eye-ball bleeding hours of writing im still not done the ending, after reading this, someone should send me ideas, ill incorperate tham with the rest of the written story

and finally i'm kinda sorry that this chapter is kinda short, but it leaves with a part that strikes me more of an ending for this chapter than if i went further. So far this is my faviorite chapter, many, many more pages to go, and i'm getting carpal tunnel...

Ryoga returns

Ryoga had stumbled back to the river and traced it along. His clothes and backpack were caught on a fallen tree further down from where he first landed. After a quick change of and a removal of the hair dye and face altering putty he bought in town he began a three day journey to a hospital that was ten miles away.

Ryoga wanted to see how his 'little sister' was doing and how well she was coping with her new body. He smiled at what he thought the look on Akane's face would look like as he walked up to the Tendo Dojo with a 4-year-old Ranma on his shoulders, maybe playing with a doll. Sure she would be distressed at first, but afterwards she would come running into his arms. He hugged the air after getting caught up in it, luckily the man was next to a hospital, that best possible place to be when all of ones bones are crushed to a fine powder.

He turned to the pediatrics, child ward section and almost blew out his eyes as he saw the entire Tendo family and Genma sleeping outside the E.R.. Ryoga retreated behind the corner and beaded sweat. How could he explain being there? The characteristic light bulb shined over his head. He would purposely hurt himself and pretend to walk in looking for help. He immediately put his arm to the sharp brick corner, and quickly turned it into debris as his arm crushed it like balsa wood. He frowned and got another light bulb; Ryoga quickly shattered a wall to the outside so as not to waste time finding a door and quickly located a metal shed just to the left after 5 minutes of searching.

"Bankosai Tenketsu!" a strike quickly shattered a small section and turned the metal plate into a series of multi-facetted razor blades that sliced apart his hand and arm. After 5 separate blows his right arm bled like a hemophiliac and he ran back into his fresh made door towards the Tendo's. Akane and the others had woken up and waited intently outside the door for news on Ranma condition. Ryoga stumbled into the hallway clutching his arm and groaning.

"Ryoga!" cried out Akane, rushing to his aid, "Sweet kami, what happened to you? Do you know what happened to Ranma?"

"Training…" stumbled out Ryoga, part from acting, part from blood loss, "I'm so sorry Akane, Ranma, h-he ate a mushroom and stumbled off a cliff, he-he may not have lived…"

"Ranma's alright, I hope." Akane glanced to the E.R. door in apprehension, "He fell into a river and got carried downstream. Ryoga, did you know the mushroom de-aged him, or did that happen as he fell?"

"No, I didn't know about that, or I would have brought some." Ryouga's acting classes kicked in as he mocked surprise in his voice, "Is he alright?"

"We're still waiting from the doctors right now, but we should find you some help, you're bleeding pretty badly."

Ryoga and Akane held each others arms and turn to leave as the E.R. doors swung open. Akane abruptly dropped Ryouga's arms and ran with the rest of her family to get the news. The doctor's eyes were blood red and he rubbed them with his palm.

"Come in," he muttered tiredly, "the entire family should hear this."

He led the family (and Genma, Ryoga) to a bed on the opposite wall. Pictures of brain scans lined the wall on a backlit screen. Ranma breathed lightly on a tube fed through her nose, an IV dripped slowly next to her. The doctor walked to the brain scans and pointed to a top view.

"If you look here," he pointed to a ridge on the front, "The hippocampi in this section are degraded, so her memory and navigational skills may be hindered, but the real damage will be easier to tell when and if she wakes up." He glanced at the blank stares directed at him, "The hippocampus are parts or the brain that dictate directional abilities and memory."

"Direction?" a thought stirred in Ryoga's mind as he glanced at the wall scans then aloud he almost yelled while pulling the doctor close to his face, "Could these be passed on through family! If my parents had degraded hippo-things, could they have given them to me? Can it be cured!"

"One: Yes, I suppose it could be hereditary, if your parents were both born with it. Two: I was getting to the fact that we were planning a chemical therapy to help her. Three: For the love of Kami your breath smells like you haven't brushed in a week! Get a god damn mint!"

Ryoga hadn't had access to a toothbrush in two weeks and his breath had begun to chip the paint. He dropped the doctor to the floor; said doctor quickly went to an oxygen tank and began breathing deeply. 'A chance to not be lost anymore' thought Ryoga, 'and Ranma will be the one lost forever. This is the best day of my life.'

Ranma's eyes opened slightly and a light groan came from deep in her throat. Ryoga panicked, if she saw a similarity between him and him with all the changes to his face and hair than he would have nothing. He sweated fiercely as her eyes trained on him.

"Ryoga?" came a light cry, "Why are you here? What happened?" Ryoga's eye went to the roof as he mouthed the words 'thank you' to whatever god watched over him.

"We were training," started Ryoga, "you ate a de-aging mushroom and you were so startled that you fell backwards off a cliff and were carried downstream to here."

"I-why would I be training with you?" the small girl answered lightly as she rubbed her eyes and removed the tubes from her nose, "You must be thinking of Ranma. Why am I here?"

"You don't remember?" asked Akane, casting a worried glance to the brain scan on the wall, "You were looking for an aging mushroom and a poisonous one. Somebody found you stumbling around in the forest mumbling and groaning."

"Why would I be looking for a mushroom?"

"To get back to normal!"

"What are you talking about! I am normal! What is wrong with everyone?" Ranma lost all traces of being sick and shook with anger and frustration. Akane looked at the ground and ran out of the room.

"Akane, wait!" Ryoga chased after Akane into the hallway, "I know this is hard but we all have to be strong for Ranma."

"Ryoga!" Akane yelled and swung her arms around his chest, 'What am I going to do if he doesn't come back to me?"

"Shh, he hasn't left," He hugged her lightly and stroked her back, "even as he is now, he's still Ranma."

"I know, but I loved him as he was!" Ryoga's shirt was wet with tears as she squeezed tighter, "This sweet little girl is nothing like the man I loved."

The time to act was now! Ryoga's heart beat faster as his hands stroked her back.

"Akane," Ryoga shut his eyes and swallowed deeply as he spoke into her ear, "my love, my heart has screamed with love from the second I met you. Please be mine."

Akane's big brown eyes stared deep into Ryoga's bright green eyes and hugged him tighter. Ryoga couldn't make a Shi Shi Hokodan if his life depended on it.

The Next Morning

Akane and Ryoga held hands while walking to the car, after Ryoga's broad exclamation of love they had spent the night together, talking about all that was on their minds. They both smiled widely at the little Red-headed girl that stepped out of the hospital door, and was immediately picked up and taken away by an insane Charlie Brown look-alike. They waited for a minute and smiled softly again as Ranma gingerly stepped out of the hospital door, holding a one eyed teddy bear and followed by Soun and Genma. Akane picked Ranma up by the armpits and set her in the backseat between her and Ryoga.

As the drive started Ryoga shifted his arm towards Akane and put it around her neck. He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek but was interrupted.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Ryoga glanced at what Akane was looking at, Ranma's eyes were struggling to stay open and she yawned deeply, "Ohh, here, you can put your head on my lap and take a nap if your tired."

"Nu-uh," mumbled Ranma as she wiped some sleep from her eyes, "I'm not tired I'm just-" she was cut off by a tired yawn. Akane grinned and pulled lightly on Ranma's shoulder, she hugged her bear tightly and fell asleep when she hit Akane's lap.

Ryoga fell into his seat defeated, he still had to grin at the fact that while even a little kid Ranma still tried to stop his love. Lucky this wouldn't happen again, soon Ranma would leave with Genma because there was no reason to stay. Ranma couldn't be Akane's fiancée and would have to relearn the art. He gave a satisfied smile and looked out the window.

Later on

Ranma and Akane had played 'I Spy' and other childhood travel games on the way back home. Soun and Genma had cried over the loss of anything goes martial arts. Nabiki tried to convince Kasumi that while sewing clothes for Ranma/Ranko she could mass produce some for sale on Nabiki's market price.

Ranma/Ranko had been acting weird when she came to the Tendo Dojo. Instead of the little girl who everyone thought would be excited to be home, she acted like she was in a new place and tried to hold onto anyone close by. Ryoga seemed like he was trying to remember something from long ago as he watched Ranma carefully.

"Akane," whispered Ranma up to the bigger girl, "can you take me to my room?"

"Why Ranma-chan?" whispered Akane back, she was now crouched down, "You haven't been away that long."

"I know, please?" A hopeful look was on the face of the small child. Akane couldn't help but lead the child upstairs into the lightly decorated room. Ranma dropped her bag and her jaw.

"What happened to all my stuff!"

"What stuff Ranma-chan?"

"My name is RANKO! And all my dolls and decorations are gone!"

"Ranma…"

"Ranko!"

"Ranma, you are not a little girl, you never had any dolls or toys."

"What? Why..." her eyes glinted with sadness and she sat on the hard floor and tucked her knees up to her chin. Akane sighed and feint a smile.

"Heh, uh, just a joke Ranko." Trying hard to maintain a smile, "we had to clean up in here, so we, uh, moved your things out. Sleep in here and we'll replace your toys tomorrow."

Ranma's face lifted and smiled big. She giggled and complemented Akane on her joke. Ranma put her hand on her overalls latch and tried removing it, the latched jiggled but wouldn't come undone. Ranma struggled up and down and finally sat on her ass and pulled on it.

"You'll just wreck it like that," groaned Akane, leaning over to undo the clasp, "you push down then pull out, here." after undoing both latches and dropping the overalls Akane notice an uncomfortable look on Ranma's face, "What's wrong Ranma?"

"It's weird, I feel like you should stop."

Akane's eyes lit up. Ranma might still exist in her, she had to test this.

"Alright Ranma, maybe I'll take a walk to the vet and pick up your kitty right now."

"A cat?" Ranma froze at the thought of it.

"Of course, don't you like cats?"

"Do I? No, Should I?" She held her head. "AUGH! NO! I HATE CATS!" She put her hand to her mouth and blushed at her outburst. She tried to apologize but was interrupted by a deep hug. Akane had a satisfied smile as she left the room.


	4. you knew this was coming

ANOTHER DISCLIAMER: alright, this chapter isn't my best work, andI had to alter some things from the storyline to make things fit better and seem more realistic. But it brings up some info that will help with the rest of the story.

Now I have decided in all my writingie glory to create a series of fanfictions including dark tales of the various cast members of Ranma 1/2... next up is how Mousse became blind and what actions he takes against the guilty party. Should be very dark.

Now,Iam having a little trouble with my ending, as I progress into the story I will randomly choose the latest reviewer and ask he/sheto be submitted to a series of endings, andchoose the most appealing. I will try to do this with more than one person but my time is limited.

NEXT MORNING

Genma woke up alone in the room. At 8 o'clock on the day when they were going to decide where Ranma/Ranko would go to school, how to fix the damage, and how they were going to track down who did this and beat him to a bloody pulp this was pretty odd. Especially since Ranma/Ranko wasn't in the bathroom or at breakfast. There was however a plus side to the hospital incident, The Tendo family had gotten a MAJOR settlement to prevent the family from suing them into the ground, making this the biggest asset to the family since the malpractice suite from the death of Mrs. Tendo (How else could they never work and still have all the money to pay taxes on their house?)

At 9 o'clock Ranma showed up at breakfast, covered in dirt and dust. She looked like she had been crawling through the attic and the garden at the same time.

"I made it…" the small girl collapsed into a chair, "I've been out since 7 this morning. Uhh, I need breakfast."

"Ranma!" grinned Genma excitedly, "You were training! Hahaha, that's muh boy!'

"Nope." Remarked Ryoga smugly, "Ranko was looking for Breakfast, weren't you Ranko?"

The ashamed look on the former martial artists face said all the needed to be said. But a small voice rang out, "How did you know?"

"I've been the lost boy for as long as I can remember" grinned Ryoga with a look of satisfaction that seemed odd to all but him, "what makes you think that I don't realize the symptoms of being lost? You wouldn't let go of anyone while you were being walked in, you got people to take you to other rooms, and it took you 2 hours to get from room to room. How'd you get to the attic without help?"

"Same way you got to Mexico that one time."

"Ahh, warping the fabric of space and time, you should be proud, that feat took me till I was 10 to do."

Ranma looked depressed and stared cereal Kasumi put in front of her. Ryoga felt responsible for Ranma's suffering and chose to say nothing more.

"AIREN!" The yell rang out as the wall pushed in and shattered, "Where you hide shampoo Airen?"

"Ranma's not here shampoo." Squeaked out Ranma/Ranko, "By the way, he didn't visit me a lot, where is he?"

"Who this child? Look like girl Ranma."

"I'm Ranko." The excited child tipped her cereal bowl to drink the milk slurry, she wiped her face with her arm and streaked dirt across her face, "You've met me before."

The Amazon scratched her head, "Shampoo No remember child…" she frowned and stepped up to examine Ranma/Ranko. Flipped her head from side to side, than licked her sleeves and wiped off Ranma/Ranko's face, "Future sister-in0law of Shampoo no go around looking like dirty tomboy."

"Uhh! Stop, Shampoo, this is nasty! I don't want your spit on me!" she pushed away from Shampoo and wiped her face with her dirty sleeve again.

"Fine, get Airen to speak with tomboy child," Shampoo quickly glared at Akane, "You bad influence on small small child. Now where Airen?"

A quick thought entered Ryoga's head; if Shampoo used formula 911 to restore the repressed memories in Ranma than he was more than screwed. He quickly grabbed onto Akane as she was about to tell Shampoo about Ranma and pushed her into another bedroom.

"You cannot ever tell Shampoo about Ranma." His eyes were sharp and cold and he spoke in a low, scary tone.

"What!" Akane had the same thought about the restoration of Ranma's memories; "But Shampoo could…" she was cut off by Ryoga's angry voice.

"Shampoo can get rid of memories of certain people. She could make Ranma forget about you, Ukyo, and all the other fiancées now that Ranma doesn't have the strength to stop her."

"This may be our only chance. I'm willing to chance losing Ranma if I can know that he's alright." The pain struck Ryoga's heart. Nothing he did made her forget him.

"But shampoo doesn't love him; she is forced to by Amazon law. Look Akane, this could be a blessing, think about Ranma at school, does he have any friends there beyond potential family?"

"Everyone like Ranma!"

"No, everyone fears and admires Ranma, that's not the same as liking him."

"Well, Hiroshi and Daisuke."

"How often does he talk with them beyond school?"

"I haven't heard of anytime really…" A dim realization spread across her face.

"This is a rare chance," the acting classes he had taken in town took over as he mocked concern and pity in his voice, "we can help Ranma be able to have a life beyond the art."

"That's not how life works!" her eyes teared up as she cried at Ryoga, "You can't reset things because of a few things wrong! I don't care if he doesn't remember! I love him enough for him to live his life as he wanted too!"

"Listen to me!" Ryoga's ki flared and he pushed her into the wall, "you will not speak of Ranma to Shampoo! I love you and that's all you need!" Akane stared frightened into his eyes and nodded her head. Ryoga took her arm and they walked out of the room, Akane still looking a little shaken.

Ryoga had his arms around Akane as they entered the dining room. Shampoo had been trying to beat information out of Genma and Soun and quickly turned her eyes to the couple.

"Where you go?" Shampoo raised an eyebrow to the new couple, "Shampoo no knows you like Ryoga, Tomboy girl."

"I guess he can be thoughtful at times." Akane looked at the ground, "Now about Ranma…" she was quickly cut off by shampoo.

"Where Airen?"

"Ranma… Extended his trip for awhile, he'll be back next week."

"You tell Shampoo that last week! You hiding Airen!" her eyes burned with a hot intensity that would have singed Akane. Shampoo regained composer and turned her head to Ranma/Ranko.

"Little sister" purred shampoo to the little girl, "when Shampoo marry Ranma, you be rightful Amazon. Would Ranko like learn from Amazon fighting?"

"Really?" The small girls excited eyes shone on the muddy face, "Ranma said you guys have the best secret arts there are! You can teach me some?"

"Oh, yes little sister, you be sure and come to shampoo noodle stand at beach in while. And be sure to tell Airen how nice Shampoo is little sister." Ryoga chuckled at how she was trying so hard to show how good she is with kids. The funny part is Ranma is the child she's trying to make like her. Shampoo stood up and turned her head to Akane and Ryoga again.

"Bie Lao, if Ranma comes back, so will shampoo." Producing a bonbori from the strap on her back a new door was soon made in the wall.

"Oh dear." Muttered Kasumi, "I'll have to call our carpenter again." A quick glance and a frown at the little girl eating toast with a towel to keep dirt out of it, "right after I give little Ranko-chan a bath."

"What!" cried out the little girl, "You don't have to wash me! I'm not a baby!"

"You got lost on the way from room to room, I'm going to take you this time, come on." Kasumi picked up the squirming child by the sides and brought her in front of her chest to not get mud on her clean dress.

"KAASUUMMIII!" complained the little girl as she was carried to the bathroom by the motherly figure. Shouts, yelps, and complains were heard in the following 15 minutes. Kasumi returned smiling and chuckling while holding a blushing Ranma/Ranko draped in a towel.

"Kasumiiii!" wailed the struggling child, "This is embarrassing! Let me get my clothes on!"

"Okay, okay, baby. Let's go find your room, "Ranma complained and struggled in her arms as Kasumi turned to the hallway. Akane smiled at the scene and turned to Ryoga.

"Ryoga." she said quietly, "Did we do the right thing?"

"No doubt, lover." His left arm snaked around her waist, "Ranma, or Ranko now, will have a better life than he had. Don't worry Akane, we will both be there to help her, she'll be fine." Both Akane and Ryoga leaned into each other and savored a the moment of peace.

Later that day

Ranko had a bowl of chips while laying on her side watching anime. Kasumi had dressed her in a light yellow sundress with a duck across the chest. Ryoga sat in a chair across the room, occasionally looking up from the upside-down road map and watching the small girl with interest.

Ranko's hand reached into the bowl and pulled out air. She stood up at the commercial and went for more, an hour later she returned. Covered in sweat she plopped down in front of the T.V. again.

"Your certainly working off that snack food aren't you?" quipped Ryoga from across the room.

"Be quiet" moaned an exhausted Ranko, "I'm tired and I believe you get lost occasionally too."

"That's an understatement. The point is that I can help you."

"Get lost better?"

"hahaha" his sarcastic laugh spoke quickly and was replaced by a serious face, "Ranko, I have been lost all my life, I have found and conquered than found again more ways to get lost than anyone else. I'm pretty sure I can help you."

"I don't need help" she raised her nose and went back to the anime. Ryoga raised his voice.

"Ranko Saotome!"

"What!"

"What are you planning, getting Akane to help by holding your hand everywhere you go?"

"Maybe that would work." Ranma sneered and stood up shakily.

"Alright. It's the middle of the night. You drank a little too much juice and water that night. You wake up and you have to pee, badly. Now Akane and all the Tendo's are sleeping and you dear old daddy would probably not like being woken up by a yell for Akane. You make your way out and get lost, you can't hold it in anymore, what do you do?"

Ranko had an uncomfortable look on her face. She shook with embarrassment and rage and her face was red.

"I'd call for Akane."

"To what? Change your pants after you wet yourself?"

"NO!"

"To bad, because that's what's going to happen without my help."

"Nu-uh, Dr. Boyle he-he gave me medication to help me!"

Ryoga laughed deeply inside his head, he had long since switched Ranko's meds. With sugar pills while she slept next to him in the car. Too bad, they worked well, his direction was clear and for the first time in his life he had made it to exactly where he wanted to go without getting lost once.

"Oh, that's right, I'm terribly sorry that I forgot. My offer still stands though, if you want it."

The small girl looked satisfied as she popped one of the placeboes into her mouth. Ryoga put down the map and began to walk out. Ranko looked perplexed.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. It's been awhile."

Ryoga's uneventful trip home let his mind wander to events long past. His sweet Akane was his, his enemy was gone, and his state of perpetual loneliness had dissipated. He smiled lightly and looked into space. He was jarred from his dreams as he tripped over an unconscious form.

"The hell?" muttered Ryoga while scratching his head, "Whose…" he flipped over the person and quickly looked him over, "Piss Shampoo off again Mousse?" Mousse groggily regained consciousness.

"Kami in heaven was she pissed off." Mousse slurred as he stumbled to his feet, "What the hell did you people do to make her so mad? Seriously, she started packing and said she was gonna find Ranma. I try to tag along and suddenly I'm in the stratosphere."

"Heh, Ranma 'extended' his training trip."

"I thought Ranma was with you on the mountains, wait, did something happen?"

Ryoga quickly glanced to the side and pointed to a nearby bar.

"You can keep a secret, right?"

2 hours later

Two powerful teenage boys had broken into the bar and demanded sake and beer. Drunken bar fights had them destroying everyone and weakening the foundation of the building. After a slight collapse of the roof both boys sat and laughed at the bar.

"Two more sake!" Ryoga yelled out and turned to Mousse, "What is the deal with you and Shampoo anyway? She doesn't seem to return your feelings."

"Fourteen years ago I met her, the love of my life, and I have followed her ever since." Stated Mousse proudly, "There's not much more to it."

"What? You met her when you were two and she's been your fling ever since?"

"Yep."

"And even as a toddler she still kicked your ass into the ground?"

"You haven't been to an Amazon village, have you?"

"No… Why?"

"Because the men that are born there are the homemakers, I'm actually the strongest guy to have been born there in 300 years."

"And Shampoo's the strongest girl?"

"As the granddaughter of a village elder, she should be genetically one of the strongest."

"Huh, why not just let Ranma have her? They seem to be a better couple anyway…"

"Screw you Ryoga, I chased her for 14 years. She… Will… Be… Mine!"

"Okay, okay. Seriously though what are the chances of beating Ranma in a fair fight?" the alcohol had kicked in and his words slurred.

"Wouldn't need to if you'd just tell me what the secret is about."

Ryoga's mind been washed by beer and sake. He swam in the air and felt lightheaded. A feeling of trust took him and he spilled the bean to Mousse.

"I found us a way not to be botheredby Ranma anymore."

"You killed Ranma?" a look of combined respect, happiness, disgust, and fury spread across his face.

"No, No, No, not killed. Better, I've given a way for Ranma to die but still come to live with everyone and get Akane to love me."

"Your bullshitting me. That's not possible. Hell, if there was I would have done it!"

"Heh, it took me a while to come up with this. I was guided by pure genius."

"How? Just, how?"

The waitress brought their drinks as Ryoga released the whole story and brought fits of laughter to both their lips.


	5. Training with Ryoga

sorry this one was so long getting out, i was on vacation, the others will be out earlier. And i still haven't heard any suggustions for how i should end this yet...

Next Evening

"Ahh, Ranma-chan" Kasumi smiled and rubbed the little girls head as she handed over a whisk, "are you going to help your onee-chan Kasumi cook dinner?"

"Uh-huh" Ranko's head nodded vigorously, "what can I do?"

"Well, you can toss a salad that would help me quite a bit actually."

"Okay Kasumi, let me have it." Kasumi placed a large bowl between Ranko's waiting hands. The small girl sat right on the floor and began quickly flipping the dish, dropping a good portion of lettuce onto the floor. Akane flipped the stir-fry in the wok and managed to keep one side frozen while one side burned. The doorbell rang out and Kasumi looked to the door.

"Akane, can you get that?" Kasumi's hands moved so fast to prepare dinner it looked vaguely like the chestnut fist technique.

"I'm busy with my stir-fry!"

Kasumi glanced at the throbbing dish, "I think it's better off without you…"

Ranko giggled gently as Akane stormed off to the door. An abrupt slam against the wall and a surprised exclamation showed someone unexpected had shown. Akane walked back into the kitchen followed by mousse. He flipped his glasses off his forehead onto his nose and trained his eyes on Ranko.

"Ahh, you must be Ranma's little sister, Ranko right?" Mousse pulled his hand into his sleeve and pulled out a thick manga book, "Here's a gift from your uncle Mousse."

The little girls waiting hands grabbed the comic and smiled broadly at him, "Thanks uncle Mousse!" Ranko pulled herself up and ran to show her present to everyone.

"That was very sweet of you Mousse. I had half expected you to attack Ranma while he was like this."

"No, while I am glad I get shampoo to myself I feel for your loss and hope things work out."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Akane and Mousse turned to see Ryoga standing in the doorway, his eyes switched from throwing daggers at to gazing lovingly as his sights switched from Mousse to Akane, "Things usually find ways of balancing out, isn't that right, lover?" Ryouga's arms wrapped around her and both embraced in a kiss. Ryoga brought himself up after a minute and continued, "I have to talk with Mousse for a sec. I'll be right back." He walked past Mousse and grabbed his long hair, pulling him into a spare room.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" hissed out a pissed off Ryoga.

"I had to see if you were telling the truth" Mousse whispered, "This isn't a joke or a drunken delusion? Ranma is a little girl now, right?"

"Yes, but your sure you understand the importance of shoving it, right?"

"Hell no, I'm telling Shampoo and getting married!" Ryouga's fist found it's way to Mousse's face.

"If you tell anyone about Ranma's condition or in how he became as such, the next words you say will be muffled by your own ass…"

"Or… I could just blackmail you into doing what I say so I won't tell Akane."

"You tell anyone about Ranma and Shampoo will restore Ranma's memories. Then we're both screwed!"

"How am I screwed? Shampoo wouldn't marry a toddler."

"Cologne's lived for three hundred years, chances are she knows hoe to age him quickly."

"guhh… good point. Fine, my lips are sealed."

Mousse and Ryoga stepped out of the spare room laughing and smiling. Ranko ran up to Mousse and grabbed onto his robes.

"Do you have anything else?" her eyes twinkled as he held out her hands.

"Ranma-chan!" Akane scolded, "Learn some manners! Mousse is a guest in this house and will be treated with respect!"

"It's alright Akane." Mousse smiled gently and reached into his sleeves again, "I was going to give this to you after dinner, but if you want it now." Ranko grabbed the box of candy from his hand and poured the candy balls into her mouth, "Uhh, Ranko? Those were 'Red Hots'…" Her eyes watered and face turned red as she spit out the spicy candy and ran to the fridge. Ranko ripped out a carton of juice and downed it right there.

MIDNIGHT

Ranko's insides ached and swelled when she woke up that night. She had to use the bathroom, fast. She stepped gingerly around her dad and made her way to the door. The room stretched out in front of her and began to shift. Newly bought toys turned into walls and moved in front, blocking her entrance. After continuous shifting a maze stood in front of the small girl.

Ranko swallowed deep and stepped inside, long transparent walls blocked her off as she hit a dead end. Turning back to find the right path Ranko clenched her legs and tried to suppress the need to go. After 10 minutes of searching her door finally stood in front of her, she stood on her toes to successfully turn the knob.

Ranko considered yelling for Akane but the adults had been drinking that night for reasons the small girl could not comprehend. The hallway shadows transformed into tunnels and walls as Ranko started to look for the bathroom door. Her bladder was full to bursting from the juice and milk she drank to wash out Mousses 'Red Hots'. Red-faced Ranko squeezed her legs tighter together and waddled down the hallway, shadows tightened as she waddled around the holes and tunnels into the dark. After several minutes of searching a door came into view, she sighed with relief and began to walk toward the door. Quickly walls slid into place, shutting her off and forming a dead end. She groaned and turned into a wall behind her, she had been boxed in!

Ranko's hands traced the walls and found no opening. Groin muscles ached with effort to hold back a flood and the walls of Ranko's cage began to close. She could hold back no more and screamed out.

"AKANE!" Ranko's desperate wail brought the house awake and Akane raced down the stairs into the dark hallway, bumping into Kasumi. Both girls raced to find Ranko sitting in the dark, her face was red and was crying, her knees tucked to her chin.

"Ranma-chan" gulped Akane in a worried voice, "is something wrong…" she was cut off as her bare foot stepped into a puddle on the floor.

NEXT AFTERNOON

Ryoga's house was filled with rotten and entirely decomposed food as the young man looked for lunch. He had finally decided on a two-year-old case of ichi-ban noodles because it was the freshest thing in his pantry. While eating the hard- uncooked noodles his doorbell rang. This was odd because both his parents and he never really told anyone where they lived because chances are they weren't home.

Akane walked in followed by a small red-faced Ranko wore a pair of light blue shorts and a light purple shirt. Oddly reminiscent of when Ranma had posed as Yoiko her hair had been put in two braids, she complained as she hid behind Akane.

"Aaakkaannneee!" Ranko tugged lightly on Akane's arm, "I don't wanna! Last night wasn't my fault!"

"I know Ranma-chan." Akane picked up the small girl and cradled her against her body while talking in a soothing tone, "but you've got to learn how to tell direction, unless you want a replay of me and Kasumi giving you a bath?"

"NO!"

"Good, because I don't want to have to mop up after you again!"

Ranko's face got redder as looked at the ground and touched to front of her pants, "Why are we here?"

"Ryoga's somehow stopped being lost, we are going to how and I am going to thank him profusely, okay?"

"Okay…" Ranko looked dejected and followed Akane wordlessly into the kitchen. Ryoga's eyes lit up as he saw Akane.

"My sweet!" Ryoga embraced her and whispered into her ear, "you came to see me! We're all alone in this big house and-and." He cut off as he saw Ranko, "you brought the kid…"

"Ranko wants to take you up on your offer for lessons Ryoga-kun."

Ryoga's eyes closed and he sighed.

"Of course that's why you're here! Ranko, go into the backyard and wait for a sec."

Ranko nodded and Akane pushed her towards the backdoor. When they were alone Ryoga slid his arms around Akane's waist.

"Was Ranko the only reason you came?" his face came closer to hers as he waited.

"Maybe Ryoga…" her lips caressed his as they hugged deeply, "maybe I'll show my appreciation later."

"Ryoga!" a cry came out from the backyard, "are you coming?"

"Yeah, hold on! Sorry Akane, duty calls."

"s'alright honey, I'll make lunch for my man while you help her."

"Ryoga swallowed deeply as he made his way outside, "hey Ranko, has Akane's cooking gotten any better?"

"Well she took a cooking class at the learning annex."

"Any good?"

"Her food stopped developing the ability to form rational thought…"

"hmm. How is that affecting the already living food fighting for domination of the fridge?"

"The carrot militia and the string bean battalion are taking hits for re-enforcements."

"Okay, how's my bet on the poultry resistance?"

"Their currently arguing for support from the stew empire"

"Good, good. Enough of the food front, how are you getting lost?"

"Everything I see turns into a part of a maze, then I'm trapped."

"Ok, I went through that too. Hold on a sec."

Ryoga retrieved several long tables from his basement and set them in a narrow hallway with a sharp turn into another hallway to the left.

"Walk through it and I'll give you directions."

"Okay Ryoga."

Ranko walked down the lane and began weaving back and forth, stopping then weaving back.

"Ranko, what are you doing?"

"Trying not to get lost."

"Too late. C'mon, it's a straight line."

"You've gotten lost in a straight line."

"I got over it. Now look down the hall. Good, now close your eyes and walk forward."

Ranko's eyes shut as she took tiny steps to the first curve when she opened her eyes.

"Ryoga! I'm more lost than I was before! I'm boxed in!"

"You're not, there's another walkway to the left."

"No!" Ranko looked all around and saw nothing, "there's no entrance, no nothing here!"

"Concentrate on all the walls at one time."

Ranko focused hard on the wall directly in front of her, no change occurred before she moved to the next one on the left. A small spot appeared and opened into a window into the hall.

"Ryoga, I can see through one wall!"

"It's the fake one, step through it Ranko."

The small girl closed her eyes and walked into the wall in front of her. As she passed through the other walls became more transparent until they didn't exist at all. Ranko ran through the second hall with tears in her eyes.

"I made it through without getting lost. I made it! I made it! I'm cured!" The small girl jumped to Ryoga's neck and hugged deeply, "Thank you Ryoga, you're always so nice to me."

Ryoga's heart screamed out in pain as the thought of what he had done to Ranma rose at the sweet words. He tried to pry the little girl off.

"Ranko, I was just helping, now get off."

"No No No, you're the best, I love you!"

"Stop saying that! Get off!"

Akane walked out holding a tray of rice balls. She smiled watching the two wrestle and spoke out.

"Okay Ranma-chan" Akane placed the tray on the patio table, "Your too strong for Ryoga, come to get some food."

"Akane! Ryoga fixed me! I won't get lost now!"

"Already! Ryoga, you are so good to us. Why don't you come back and have lunch at our house, Kasumi's cooking fish."

Ryoga's heart and conscience screamed at him, "That'd be great Akane."

The rice balls were eaten and vomited out once they were found to actually have been cooked with vinegar. As Ryoga and Akane stepped out the door Ranko stepped in the opposite direction.

"What?" Ranko looked around, "Not fair! I thought you cured me!"

"Damn, I cured one way" Ryoga looked at the little girl with pity, "I thought that it would be the only one. Ranko, I'm sorry you have the same type of direction problem as me. Every time you cure one type, a different type will take over. I am so sorry."

"I-I can never be fixed…" Ranko's eyes began to tear and her body began to pulse as she tried to hold back sobs, "That's not fair… why? What did I do for this to happen…" Tears streaked down her face as Akane bent down to hold her to her body.

"Sometimes it happens to the best of people Ranko." 'and sometimes good things happen to the most evil' he thought silently in his head as his heart almost snapped looking at Ranko crying as he had when he got old enough to realize he could never be normal. Akane set Ranko down and Ryoga grabbed her tiny hand.

"C'mon, we'll stop for ice cream on the way home. My treat." His eyes glanced with pity, "That'll make you feel better, and then we can talk about a training schedule for you."

Ranko wiped her eyes with her free arm and seized Akane's hand. She walked between them as they walked towards the subway. Ryoga reveled in happiness when someone mentioned how much Akane and he looked like newlyweds.


	6. REVEALED

OKAY, heres another short chapter, well shorter than I could have made it, but the reason I left it this short is because, I really don't know where the stories going from here. SO IM GIVING A CHANCE FOR A CONTEST! I will pick three of my lateset reviewers and give them several seperate endings to choose from, then will alter the story based on their reactions to each. okay? Good. BTWanybody who has a music downloading program should look up the series 'NARUTO', it is damn good and the best Anime since Ranma 1/2

The phone rang again at the Tendo household and was answered by Soun. He returned speech into the receiver with a distressed tone from what all around could hear. Genma inquired into what was wrong.

"We've been hired to exterminate a demon, Saotome." Answered Soun, threatening to release the waterworks that burst forth every 5 minutes, "What should we do?"

"Do? We go as a martial arts family and kick that demons scaly ass!"

"Ohh, and who would go with us?"

"Me, you, Akane, Ran..ma…" Genma trailed off.

"Oh, you mean that Ranma?" he jerked his tumb towards the small girl who was giggling and kicking her legs as Kasumi tried to get her to take a nap by tickling her into exhaustion, "Saotome, I'm sorry but I believe that it's time to discuss your, uhh, moving out of my house."

"What? The future of the anything goes school of martial arts depends on me and Ranma and the joining of our schools!"

"I'm sorry Genma, Ranma is both too young and of the wrong gender. You're taking up our spare money to feed yourselves and you don't do any work. Without the ability to give an heir to the school, you can't stay here."

Genma held his hand to his head and looked out the window. Akane and Ryoga ate outside and took turns feeding each other fruits. Genma lit up and spoke to Soun, "Since Ranma can no longer continue as heir to the school, maybe it's time to find another who can…"

2 WEEKS LATER

Ryoga and Akane had publicly announced their love, kissing every time they met and making out in their houses and cars. Ranko had progressed through 7 types of being lost and was currently settled on a type of dyslexia that affected the ability to distinguish left from right.

Akane led Ranko to the backyard of Ryoga's house and into a series of sliding panels.

"Now, Ranko" directed Ryoga, "Each panel has an arrow that is the direction you slide it, slide it the wrong way and it will lock for one minute and reset the other panels. Do this until you get through all the panels and your cured for this type. Now me and Akane are going inside toooo… talk, yes, talk about the future of your training."

"Okay."

Ryoga led Akane to his room. The sounds of locking and groaning could be heard from the open window. Akane closed the door as she entered and gently opened her shirt button by button until she stood with her shirt at her feet, her chest only covered by her bra. Ryoga slid under her skirt and gently stroked as Akane undid his pants. Soon only a thin layer of clothes separated them as they lies on his one person bed. Both slid their hands under the final remnants of clothes and removed that final obstacle. Their bodies joined as one and waves of pleasure overtook both. Akane came first, her body racked with an epic orgasm and she finally shrieked as they came together as one. Far from the pleasant afterglow one would expect from this, the mood was quite different.

"Oh SHIT!" Ryoga muttered as he heard the patio door slide open and light footsteps run towards his door, occasionally going away from the door, but they would be there eventually, "Ranko's coming! Put something on quick!" Ryoga slid her skirt while Akane re-did her shirt. Ryoga pulled the covers to his neck as Ranko opened the door.

"What happened?" the small girl was panting from running, "I heard you scream, Akane."

"Yes, Ryoga wasn't feeling well," she was panting for an entirely different reason, "He collapsed and I panicked and screamed."

"Is he okay?" the small girl reached her hand to touch his, "Is training me to much for him?"

"Ryoga-kun is just tired Ranko, why don't you get a glass of water for him?"

"Ok Akane-chan." After Ranko left Akane laid down next to Ryoga and whispered into his ear.

"I've got a surprise for you lover."

"What could it be?" Ryoga smiled and spoke with his eyes still closed.

"Genma wants another heir to the saotome school of anything goes martial arts. More specifically he wants you."

"Me? Wait, if I was the heir to the school than…" Akane put a finger to his lips.

"Yes or No."

"Yes, of course I will" Akane gathered her underwear and stepped towards the door, she turned and winked at him as she stepped out.

"I'll see you tomorrow, fiancée."

ON THE WAY BACK HOME

"I still don't know why you wanted to stop by the beach Ranko." Ranko had insisted on taking the route down to the beach, "We didn't even bring swimsuits or food."

"I know." The little girl tugged impatiently on Akane's hand as they moved through the crowded beach, "Shampoo said she would train me if I stopped by the beach."

"Ranko-chan, Shampoo went to go find your, uhh, big-brother. She's not back yet." Ranko's hand tried to pull away from Akane's grip but Akane held tighter, slightly cutting off circulation.

"You don't have to hold so hard Akane. I passed my lostness and I won't be lost again! Shampoo said she's going to train me and she wouldn't go back on her word."

"Ranko, you know what Ryoga said." Akane's voice was lined with stern commands, but laced with pity, "This is just the short space before you start a new type of being lost and Shampoo really did leave."

"No!" Ranko squinted her eyes and began walking and pulling hard on Akane's hand, "He's lying! I'm cured for good this time!"

"Ranko, slow down, and you said that all the other times, I'm sorry but Ryoga's right."

"NO! I'm cured this time! Look there's Shampoo's stall!" Ranko tugged even hard and pulled free of Akane's grip in the crowded beach and ran to the shack.

"Ranma! Come back here! It's not safe for you!"

"Relax Akane, and stop mixing me up with Ranma, I told you I'm cured!" Ranko pushed the locked door of the shack and couldn't budge it, dejectedly she started back towards Akane, who was trying to push past the crowds of people to get to the little girl. Something snapped inside Ranko's mind and again a familiar feeling rushed into her mind, "No… I'm cured…"

The crowds of people seemed to tower above and around Ranko as she staggered through the crowd, trying to find Akane. Black faces looked down on her and didn't speak anything but bad thoughts, 'look at the retard kid' 'aww, poor baby lost its mommy' 'dam kids, too young to take care o'themselves.' Ranko was pushed by the waves of people and was swept along, the voices still crying out in her mind. Akane burst into the ground in front of Shampoo's stall and turned around screaming.

"RANMA! RANMA WHERE ARE YOU! ANSWER ME! PLEASE! Ranma…"

AT THE HOUSEHOLD WHICH BELONGITH TO RYOGA

Ryoga was sunning himself on his porch, thinking about becoming the new heir to the Saotome School of anything goes martial arts, and Akane's new fiancée in the process. All of his dreams had come true, sure a few sacrifices had to be made, mainly Ranma's of course, but still they were sacrifices. His rest was broken however when Akane ran up to his house yelling.

"Ryoga! Please help! Ranma… she… she…", Akane bent over gasping.

"Whoa, slow down. Where's Ranko?"

"She… She ran off at the beach! Oh god, what if she went into the water! What if she's in the water Ryoga! Can she even swim! With her direction! Her body won't survive swimming out there for long! Oh God Ryoga…" she fell into his chest crying, "It's all my fault, I should have held onto her tighter, it's all my fault…"

"Don't say that, I'm sure she's fine, Even with a bad sense of direction I don't think she would go to the water if she couldn't swim." He tried to comfort her and stroked her back, "We'll go to the beach, and we'll find her, then we'll all laugh about this a week from now because you worried so much over something so trivial."

"Please. We have to hurry, she could have been kidnapped, or she could be alone and afraid on the street somewhere! Come on!" Akane somehow managed to rip Ryoga off his feet and carry him a good half-mile down the road before he got to his feet and started running with her.

RANMA

Ranko woke lying on the sand at night, waves crashed and over turned the surf. She quickly sat up and looked around; everyone had long since gone home and she was alone on the beach. A cool wind blew through her hair and she shivered, her clothes were soaked and freezing, they were also meant for sunny weather. As if summoned by the thought that things can't get worse A sharp pain struck again in her mind and the world changed again.

The sky became a vivid crimson and the waves turned a bright green. The seas foamed and roar while the tides broke on the rocky shore. The waves broke, and thousands of small crabs broke through the surface of the water, each with the face of Ranma-kun and each had claws that crackled with electricity. As if on cue all the crabs began chanting as one.

"You're Ranko, not Ranma. You're Ranma not Ranko. Who are you? You're Ranko, not Ranma. You're Ranma not Ranko. Who are you?" the crabs began to surround her and draw closer. The small girl whimpered and drew her arms to her body, she shrieked loudly as a crab shocked her left calf.

"I'm Ranko…" she muttered quietly. As she said the words the crabs backed away, satisfied with their job, but a new threat grew. Two sharp yellow eyes appeared in the sky with cat-like pupils, as the eyes trained on Ranko a mouth appear just below the eyes á la chestier cat from Alice in wonderland and let out a horrible howling scream as it drew closer.

"I'm Ranma!" the small girl shrieked to her fright from the cat. The crabs began their approach again and two more shocks ripped through her ass and right leg, "I'm Ranko…" she groaned through gritted teeth. The Cat eyes came closer, shrieking madly. Ranko fell to her knees and tucked her arms over her head, then began screaming.

"Please…" Ranko called to the air, "Please someone help me…" On cue the air where she looked began to ripple, the air itself ripped and let lose a terrible power. Light streamed into this insane world and drove away the fiend crabs, then trained two powerful beams pushing the cat eyes into the blood red sky. Ranko got up off her knees and ran, tears streaming down her face, to the light. As she entered the rift in the air two powerful sets of hands brought her to a safe world, the one she knew. Ranko followed the hands with her eyes and met the pitying face of Ryoga and Akane, Ranko teared up again and cried into Akane's pant leg.

THE TRIP HOME PART 2

Ryoga and Akane cradled Ranko between their arms as they hugged each other side by side. She had run up to them and fallen asleep, but occasionally twitched and kicked her legs, she was obviously having some kind of nightmare and kept repeating the phrase 'Who Am I?' over and over again in her sleep. Akane leaned her head against Ryoga's shoulder.

"Thank you for coming." She said, still staring at the child in her arms, "I guess I never really thought of Ranma as being actually like this until now, she was so alone, and she's so small."

"We can protect her." Said Ryoga, "We can make sure no harm comes to her ever again."

"Maybe you're right, I love you so much Ry…what?" Rain gently fell and Ranko's weight increased as Ryoga let his hands go, "Ryoga why did you let go?" She turned to look back at Ryoga, and found P-chan lying in a pile of Ryoga's clothes.

"Well, I'm completely fucked." Thought Ryoga, preparing to run away, but apart from the anger or hatred, or love (crossed fingers) he had expected to she in her eyes when she had found out, there was none, what was there hurt more than any of those thing combined. Akane was crying, tears streaked down her cheeks mixed with rainwater and began sobbing.

"Why did you tell me!" she shrieked, holding the child up to her neck, "I loved you and I told you everything! Why didn't you trust me! You sick Bastard! Did you finally have enough of squeezing up to me as a pig! I hate you, don't come back!" Akane ran down the streets to her house, leaving a pig sitting on the sidewalk, the realization of what had just happened finally sinking in.


	7. Fight scene!

I'm incredibly sorry for not getting this up soon, but many extinuating curcumstances such as lack of inspiration and falling ill made it hard to finish this story, as well as world of warcraft (it's too damn addicting). I want to thank everybody that I talked to about how my Fanfic should finish, and I want everybody within the, er, sight of my type to read dana-san's fanfiction as soon as she finishes.

NEXT DAY

"Please, just let me talk to her!" Ryoga pushed up against the doorframe while trying to convince Soun to let him in, "Please, I never would never mean to hurt her. Just let us talk and I'm sure we can patch things up."

"You don't know women very well, do you son?" Soun clicked his tongue and shook his head, "You've secretly slept with her for at least a year before you too ever started going out, what could you have possibly said to make that ok?"

"Like you tried to stop us?" Ryoga's hand began to indent the wall, "You knew I was P-chan since the beginning when I turned back while you were taking a bath."

Soun glanced downwards, "yes, well. Saotome and I were hitting the bottle pretty hard that night and I assumed you were an alcohol induced illusion."

"I don't have time for this!" Ryoga's hand pushed Soun aside by the neck and he charged into the living room yelling, "AKANE! I need to talk with you! I'm sorry for everything, please; I just want a chance to talk!"

Kasumi hurried past the boy, carrying a damp rag into the hallway. Ryoga stepped quickly after her trying to find Akane's whereabouts. Kasumi stepped silently into a room and was knocked to the left as Akane stepped into the hall to face Ryoga.

"Leave. Now." Akane's eyes looked red from crying and exhaustion, "I told you I never want to see you or your horrible curse ever again."

"Please Akane, I could have told you in the first place because it would have made me look like a pervert!"

"So choice number 2 was to continue sleeping with me and hoping that you wont be caught!"

"Ironically…"Ryoga was cut off by a cry from the room and Kasumi's stifled sob, "Wait, what going on in there?" He tried to push passed Akane into the room as her hand caught his arm and flipped him down the hall into some conveniently placed Samurai armor (including sword, naginata, etc.).

"Nothing we aren't already handling." Akane's teeth were clenched together and her eyes threatened to begin tearing up, "GO! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!"

"It's Ranko, isn't it?" Ryoga picked himself off the armor and began walking down the hall, "Please, I can help her."

"His name is RANMA!" Akane shrieked down the hall as she clenched her fists, "And we've had enough of your 'help'. You've done more damage now then ever!"

"What!" Ryoga's eyes opened wide, "What's going on, I have to see!"

Ryoga pushed down the hallway and pushed his body into the doorframe before Akane could stop him, the door splintered and shattered under his push. Kasumi was still tending to Ranma/Ranko in the room and didn't look up from the sound of the door shattering. Ranma was in boy form, a wet towel draped across his head and he moaned quietly mumbling incoherent phrases. Ranma was still young from the mushroom, the curse hadn't changed that.

"We thought turning him into a boy again might help," Kasumi's eyes were red and it was apparent that she had stayed up all night by ranma's side, "Ranma's always been a bit stronger as a boy."

"That won't help" Ryouga's eyes glazed as he drifted back into his memories of the 7th year of his life, a time filled with shadows and darkness. Ryoga hobbled through the darkness, shadow forms muttered dark whispers as he passed, holding his hands to his head trying to block out something that couldn't be blocked. his tears streamed like everyday back then. His tears would fall until the darkness became all consuming and his mind fell into unconsciousness, "I'm so sorry for bringing this on…"

"What?" Akane snapped up at that last remark, "What do you mean, bringing this on? What happened!"

"Uhm…" stammered Ryoga silently screaming because he believed himself to be discovered, "I meant that the anti-lost training probably accelerated how long it took him to reach this state."

"Now Ryoga-kun." Kasumi spoke before Akane could ask more about what he said or start on the attack, "You meant the best, but this is another of your little bad-direction things. How do you get out of this one?"

"I-I…" Ryoga's eyes began to shift wildly and finally settled on the floor, "I'm so sorry, I don't know…"

Ryoga's Mind- age 7 !

'More shadows… their endless. I'll never see mom, dad, anyone again… I'm sorry for getting lost again; please don't get angry again, I'm sorry.' Ryoga's chest heaved in this place. The weight of his clothes seemed too heavy, Ryoga feel to his knee's and gave up his body as the weight of the increasingly heavier clothes dragged him into the thick shadows. He swam in darkness and felt the deep pressure push into his lungs as he passed out.

Ryoga's eyes opened into a bright light. Of course, after about 2 weeks of straight black any light is bright. His Parents had, for once, gathered in one place and watched as the doctor pulled a needle out of his left arm. Most concentrated on any sign of intelligence from the boy other than the occasional mumble.

"Mom? Dad? Where am I? What happened to the dark?" Ryoga's mom shrieked in happiness and hugged every living thing in the room before picking up her son and holding him close.

"I'm so happy…" she whispered into his ear, "You finally woke up. I thought we'd never see your beautiful eyes again my wonderful baby."

"What! That was a nightmare?"

"One that lasted 2 horrible weeks. Shh, it's all over now."

Ryoga snapped out of his memory and back into the present. Akane glared at him while Kasumi tended to the wailing child. He rubbed his eyes from dirt and sleep and looked deeply at Akane.

"Please, don't be angry. I can't fix this." Ryoga watched Akane's eyes drop to stare at Ranma lying on the makeshift bed, "I woke up from a serum, I don't know what it was, I'm so sorry."

"Wait!" Kasumi spoke up, raising her voice, "This is just a way of being lost right?"

"Ya…" Ryoga spoke softly with confusion.

"Then we just have to give Ranma his medicine and hell snap out of it!"

"That's right!" Akane's eyes lit up and she streamed out the door into the hall closet. After sorting through Kasumi's assortment of pills and medicinal aids she came to a small prescription bottle near the middle, "If you ever needed a time to work, please be now."

Akane popped two pills into the small boy's mouth as Kasumi propped him upright and put a drinking glass to his mouth. Ranma swallowed and coughed and fell into a deeper sleep. Akane looked shattered but Kasumi took her arm.

"It's okay, maybe it'll take a bit longer to work, ill make you some tea so you can sleep, you must be tired." Kasumi and Akane walked into the kitchen, leaving Ryoga and Ranma alone in the room.

"You better appreciate this you bastard!" Ryoga propped up the boy and slipped two pills from the real pills in his left pocket into his mouth, following it up with some water from the glass to his left, "C'mon, swallow the damn meds you jerk, do you live to torment me like this?"

Ryoga sighed as Ranma brought the pills to the back of his throat and choked slightly as he pushed them down his throat. Ranma relaxed and opened one of his eyes slightly before falling to sleep again.

Ryoga stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him. As he walked to the back door to try and avoid the family he heard a faint call from the kitchen, "Ryoga? Come here for a second."

Ryoga shivered as he heard Akane call, he just knew this would lead to another misunderstanding. The pig-boy slid the paper wall open and walked into the kitchen, he noticed the temperature got at least 10 degree's colder as he felt the icy stares of the Tendo family boring into him. Akane spoke first.

"Ryoga, in 10 words or less, justify sleeping with me for a year, without me knowing." For once her voice held calm, with a far-off tone to it.

"You were the first person to show me compassion, I lo-" Ryoga was cut off by Nabiki quickly.

"That's more than 10."

"I know that!" Snapped Ryoga, "It's impossible to explain this in that amount of time. Akane, it was fairly obvious to begin with how I felt about you. I never came back here without bringing you a gift; I tried at least 5 separate times to use magic or spiritual powers to either confess my love to you or to get you to love me. Hell, I was verging on bringing back a dead god before I confessed my love too you! Please understand that I couldn't stand being away from you for even one second more than I had too, even if it meant spending that time as your pet!"

Akane stared down at her tea for the entire time Ryoga spoke. Even after he finished Akane still refused to make eye contact with Ryoga. After an excruciatingly long minute Akane finally spoke.

"Go to the dojo." Akane spoke softly while bringing the tea up to her face, "I'll meet you there in 10 minutes, I have to prepare something first."

Ryoga nodded dumbly, he stood shakily and made his way out to the back door, not even bothering to push the paper door aside he just pushed through and into the dojo. During the ten minutes he spent waiting on the cold wood floor he heard arguments and running water coming from the house. Silence reined for a few seconds after all the water and talking had stopped and Ryoga heard light footsteps walking to the dojo. Akane pushed the door aside roughly, causing one end to splinter the other wall.

"Fight me." Akane smiled a smile that one can only see on the face of a person that gave up everything for power, "Fight me and try to win, widdle P-chan."

"Akane? What happened? What'd you do?"

Akane brought her face up to eye level and stepped forward, as her left leg hit the ground she disappeared. Ryoga stared at the spot shakily before his senses automatically kicked in and he blocked a near invisibly fast kick to his side. Ryoga rebounded of the kick into the top corner of the dojo and tried to trace Akane's movement with his eyes before a downward punch caught him right between the eyes and pushed him tree feet into the dojo floor. Ryoga moaned quietly as he brought himself to his feet.

"Man Akane, were you always this fast?" Ryoga rubbed the spot where her punch had connected, normally only Ranma had that kind of strength to a punch, "you must have liked getting rescued by Ranma to fake that so well."

"Wasn't faking." Akane's voice came from directly behind Ryoga, "I knew you wouldn't fight me for real with my natural strength, so I borrowed some of grandpa Happosai's Super Soba. If you don't fight me now, at your full strength, than you die."

Ryoga closed his eyes and dropped back, swinging his arm to catch her in the neck, trying to disable her without any real harm. His fist only connected with air as he felt Akane's ki fly around him to his front. Ryoga continued the spin and tried to connect on the forward punch but didn't connect. He stopped in wonder for a split second. Her ki didn't move, so where was she? Ryoga looked down as Akane's foot shot straight up into his mouth from her crouching position on the floor and pushed the pig-boy into the air.

For once Ryoga's nose streamed blood for an entirely different reason as he sailed into the air, his concentration to shattered to notice Akane's rapidly approaching ki until it had already connected with his body. Each of Akane's mid air kicks propelled Ryoga higher and harder until he shattered the hard wood roof. Ryoga's body fell to the floor again on to the pile on broken wood from his last landing. Ryoga stood up to the center of the dojo and shook his head.

"I originally planned this for Ranma's high speed attacks, but if you insist on this for me to prove my love." Ryoga's eyes closed as he gathered all the depressive ki he had felt from the last 24 hours, "Try this! Lions Shattering Roar!"

Ryoga spun his arms around, pointing at the floor while firing off needle thin rays of his heavy ki into the floor. The dojo glowed where it was struck for a split second before shattering along in a spider web formation along the floor and bringing up logs of wood from the dojo's structure. Ryoga's eye's sharpened as his felt the vibrations in the air from Akane stumbling on the exposed material. He spun to face her.

"Let's see how well you're Soba strength is compared to my hard work." Ryoga grinned knowing this was in the bag as Akane started to snicker, "What's so funny?"

"I was actually planning on using the speed as a way of showing you up without making you feel too bad." Akane rubbed some of the already forming whiskers on her upper lip as she adopted a tai-jitsu stance, "But if I have to crush you this way it'll work too!"

Akane launched off a piece of exposed wood and plunged her fist into Ryoga's guard. He felt his muscles give as her punch blew him into the dojo wall. Ryoga's balance returned in mid air as he pushed himself into the air from a support and funneled his remaining depressive ki into a ki ball.

"SHI SHI HOKODAN!" Ryoga called out the name of his attack as the energy left his hands and poured into the ground beneath him, completely removing the dojo's remaining floor and catching Akane in the bouncing repercussions. Ryoga watched the energy dissipate into the air with some grim satisfaction that he hadn't lost to the girl he loved. An immense ki snapped Ryoga out of his dreams as Akane pushed out of the ki energy holding a small ball that she had gathered from his blast, rapidly funneling her own borrowed strength into the energy to make it pulse blue.

"I'll take a page from Ranma's book here Ryoga! Shi Shi Hokodan revised! Prides Roar!" Akane's massive blue energy ball left her finger tips and caught Ryoga straight in the chest. Ripping apart his clothes and pummeling his muscles into a soft goo as the power released into his body. Ryoga fell to the floor unconscious as Akane slumped over gasping.

Kasumi slid open the closed door and looked at the massive carnage within, "Oh my, I better call the carpenters again. I wonder if they would give us a discount if I baked them some pie."

"Make up a guest room while you do that, would you Kasumi?"

"Oh? For who?"

"P-chan won't be able to move for a while, better make him somewhere to rest."

"That reminds me! I came to tell you that Ranma's awake! He's asking for Ryoga."

"Why?"

"Something about thanking him for staying with him, I couldn't tell, he was mumbling pretty badly still."

"What does he mean staying with him? He was there for a half minute."

"Maybe Ryoga-kun remembered something after we left and healed him. Ryoga can be a nice boy at times, if a little moronic. I'll go make that guest bed."

Akane watched her sister leave and then drew her attention to the bandana clad boy at her feet. She sighed heavily and wiped her head as she flipped him onto her back and made her way to the house.


	8. A new leader

Later on----------------------------------------------

Ryoga awoke in a guest room on the second floor. His muscles felt like they were on fire and he felt a sharp pain when he inhaled, at least one or two ribs were broken. His left eye was swollen shut from Akane's midair connections, and his ki was completely drained. Ryoga was about to call for Akane to come into the room as the door pushed open to reveal Kasumi holding a bowl of soup and a cup of tea on a tray.

"Ryoga-san," Ryoga winced at the ending, noticing that not even Kasumi really acknowledged him as a friend in this house anymore, "You were out for two days, we were verging on hooking you up to an I.V. so you wouldn't starve."

"How's Akane doing?" Ryoga tried to sit up in bed before falling back, holding his ribs.

Kasumi pretended not to notice the pain, but Ryoga could see that parental gleam in her eye as he clutched his shattered bones, "She was pretty exhausted from the fight, but she didn't sleep for a fraction of your time. After you finish eating, we have a surprise."

"Surprise?" Ryoga muttered into the tea he was drinking, still feeling depressed, "What? Is Akane making pork chops?"

"Don't be silly Ryoga-san," Again another wince, "Your cursed form wouldn't nearly be big enough to feed us all…"

Ryoga spat up into his tea and watched Kasumi leave the room, wondering whether or not the homemaker had been joking. Ryoga shrugged this off and continued his food, knowing that whatever the surprise was, anything his depressed mind would come up with would be much worse.

Ryoga was halfway finished his soup when a light knock resounded on the door. He spoke softly, trying to not sound ungrateful to anybody on the other side as he beckoned for them to come in. Ryoga half expected Akane and Mallet-sama to be there with the enhanced soba strength, preparing for Ryoga's beating, but the only person who stepped in with his small hands clasped over a small jar was Ryoga's former enemy.

"Ryoga-kun" Ranma smiled as he extended his hands holding the jar, "Kasumi says this'll make you feel better. Thanks for staying when I was sick."

"R-ranma…" Ryoga stuttered quietly as he took the jar chokingly, "It wasn't me that did anything, Akane and Kasumi did it all and… I'm just a jackass for everything… I'm sorry for everything I did. I wish- I wish I could let everything go back to normal."

"Things are normal Ryoga-kun" Ranma tilted his head to the side quizzically as he thought about what Ryoga said, "You mean Akane? She got real mad at you, what'd you do? Did you take something from her?"

"Pride maybe…." Muttered Ryoga as he unscrewed the lid of the jar, revealing a foul-smelling white cream that seemed to have something that vaguely resembled a layer of spit on the top, "Uhh… Ranma? You didn't give this to anyone before you got it, did you?"

"Ranko, but I do probably look like my brother like this. Anyway Uncle Soun checked it before I gave it," The small boy got a concerned look on his face, "Is something wrong with the gift Ryoga-kun?"

Ryoga looked grimly at the contaminated cream as his finger pushed into it, "No… it's just, well…" He sighed heavily as he met the small boys gaze and lowered his head, "Nope, no problem with it." Ryoga removed a small glob with his fingers and rubbed it into an infected wound, both boys wincing from the smell.

Another knock on the door caused both boys the turn their heads as Kasumi head pushed into the room while saying, "Ryoga, have you seen Ranma, he needs to take his medici-" she cut off as her eyes locked on the small boy and smiled, "Ahh, there you are, I was afraid you had gotten lost, c'mon it's time for your medicine Ranma-chan"

Kasumi walked up and lifted the small boy with ease. As she turned to leave the room, she looked over her shoulder and made a small smile to Ryoga. She left the room with Ranma as Ryoga went about removing the probably poisonous cream off of his open wounds with the corner of the bedspread.

Later that day -----------------------------------------

"Are you insane?" Soun sobbed out between his streams of tears, not that that was hard, he cried because it was partly cloudy once, "Him!"

"We have no choice?" he pleaded with Soun, "According to Happosai, the mushroom forest supposed to be a sacred place guarded by monks and mushroom farmers that have lived for thousands of years, It was a miracle Ryoga found his way in."

"We could still try!" Soun composed himself before bursting out crying again, "It doesn't matter, I won't allow it."

"You don't have a choice in the matter, I have previously trained Ryoga in the Saotome schools art and he is the perfect choice for Ranma's replacement, just until we find a cure."

"He molested my daughter!"

"He loves her!"

"She hates him!"

"Lovers quarrel!"

"You need my consent."

"You don't and I tell everyone that those aren't really your wife's ashes in that urn."

"We were drunk! You can't blame me; I didn't spill those on purpose."

"We're always drunk; I'd have to expect you'd have some kind of resistance to it by now."

"We're getting off topic here. No, that man is not going to inherit the school. No, he is not marrying my youngest daughter. And, finally, No, nothing you say will make me take back my promise."

"Do it or I tell everyone the reason you cry is a psychic disorder coming from the fact that you wet the bed for the first 12 years of your life."

"That's a damn lie!"

"Who are they going to believe crybaby? Who?"

Genma and Soun walked out of the parlor after lots of screaming of various odd words like 'love' 'molest' and 'bedwetting' were heard, one after another, each emitting an intense depression ki. Genma spoke to the air in front of him.

"Someone get Ryoga, we need to speak of his future."

Nabiki glanced over at Kasumi trying to get the little ranma to take his medicine, his head glancing to the side when her spoon came close. Then over to Akane, sitting cross-legged, holding a vanity mirror and shaving her moustache in front of it, only 2-3 weeks until the cure for the soba came in the mail. The financial expert of the family sighed and pushed herself of her chair and down the hall. She returned hoisting Ryoga's left arm over her shoulders, supporting his massive frame with her small one.

"Your package sir" Nabiki murmured quietly, "Where should I drop it?"

"Set him down in a chair Nabiki" Soun said with ice in his voice, "….A hard one."

Nabiki walked Ryoga's battered body to a metal folding chair. Her actions earned a grunt from Ryoga as his naked top hit the cold metal and wince of pain from his broken ribs. Ryoga sat in silent terror about his situation; once again he sat in front of the entire Tendo Household, waiting for judgment. Genma spoke first.

"Ryoga" he started, "I want to be blunt in this fact, you were Ranma's biggest rival, you trained with me, you know the Saotome arts from Ranma, and you already seem to know the family." Another wave of cold resounded from the family, "I want you to take over the Saotome School of martial arts. Only until we can find a cure for Ranma, you understand that, right?"

"What!" Ranma broke out, claiming a pose of worry, "What happened to Ranma? Where's my brother!"

"I think you don't need to listen to this" Said Kasumi as she hoisted the small squirming child up by his armpits and slung him around her shoulder, "Maybe we should go to the next room."

"No! Please! I want to hear what happened!" Ranma squirmed as tears came to his young eyes, "What happened to my big brother! Stop!"

Ryoga and Akane watched the matriarch take Ranma in the next room, still wailing about her imaginary brother. Both felt a heavy pain of betrayal on their chests and hearts as the wails grew dimmer and faded into sobs. Genma spoke again.

"As you see, the memory problem is still very intense; I don't think there will be a cure soon. But, beyond that, what is your answer."

Ryoga's jaw moved but no sound escaped his lips, his chest was on fire and he felt hot sick raise in his throat, his temples pulsed and his brain ached to understand what was happening. Ryoga calmed himself down and concentrated on the words that would not come.

"I-I'll do it…" Ryoga shifted his head to Akane, who stared at the ground as tears fell down her cheeks, "Please, I love you so much, don't leave me."

As the last words left his lips, Akane got up and ran out of the room, leaving the room the filled her with those feelings.

Later that day---------------------------------------

Genma and Soun were dressed in white robes, they sat cross legged across from Ryoga, similarly dressed in White robes, but was sitting on a large pillow to help support his body. The other Tendo's and Ranma sat to the left and watched the Ritual. Ranma still struggled to find out what had happened.

"Ryoga Hibiki" Genma started, his voice was serious and intense, "Do you accept the responsibilities needed by the one to inherit the Saotome School of martial arts?"

"I do." was his quick reply

"Ryoga Hibiki. The one who accepts the responsibilities needed," Soun spoke this time, his voice filled with fire and ice, "Do you accept the fact that you are honor bound to defend this school against all comers?"

"I do."

"Ryoga Hibiki, Honor guard of the saotome school" Genma again, "Do you understand all conditions and take the title of heir to the Saotome School?"

Ryoga glanced over to Akane as she played with Ranma's red hair, not even paying attention to the proceedings as she smiled at the small girl. Ryoga's heart felt heavy, "I do."

"Congratulations, Ryoga Hibiki, Heir to the Saotome school of martial arts."

There was no celebration in that room and all stayed silent as they filed out to their rooms, occasionally a small sniffle broke the silence.


	9. pig slops!

Fenris: nobody likes me because I write such sick and twisted things.

Little voice: whew, yah, everybody, come look at these reviews, it's like acid mixed with the blood of superman- SUPER ACID!

Fenris: who are you?

Voice: the voice that tells you too write… and burn things…

Fenris: right... well, maybe ill write something less dark and twisted for this chapter, some kinda comic relief.

Voice: that'd be great; we could have ranma get his memories back.

Fenris: Yah!

Voice: THAN BURN HIS FLESH AND HAVE THE PIG COMSUME HIM.

Fenris: No! Must resist… twisted and sinister writing… not resisting well….

Voice: HMM PIG SLOPS YUM, YUM, YUM

Fenris: Noooooo!

Chapter: 8 PIG SLOPS!

Lol ha, uuuhhh whew. Hmm, I needed that, anyway, I plan on making this chapter less dark and twisted and with a hint of fun, a new character added to the mix, and maybe a scene change. My praise to Dana-san for the Idea, but I will require help because I have no idea on how the two I pair up at the end would get along in said situation.

Ryoga's injuries had healed nicely (following the 2nd law of ranma physics: characters are never injured two episodes in a row without mystical aid.) and he was up to trying to apologize to Akane as she waited on the couch for Ranma/Ranko to get back from her first day of preschool.

"Akane." Ryoga was dressed in the robes of the Saotome School, "Can't you see that things are pushing us to be together."

"Yes Ryoga," Akane kept her eyes level on the TV, "It's as if some divine

Power-" Ryoga's spirit's rose "has been pissed off by me and you are my punishment." Ooowww… shot down.

Ryoga sank back down and began nudging closer at such a slow pace that Akane didn't detect it until his arm was on the couch behind her neck. He was slowly…. Slowly going for the wraparound when… The front door slid open. Everyone expected an excited little girl returning from her first day of pre-school. What they got was a middle aged woman holding a sword.

"NODOKA!" Explained Akane loudly, somewhere Genma was splashing himself with cold water, "What a surprise."

"I suppose, has Ranma returned from his trip yet…" she trailed off as she saw the young man with his arm almost all the way around Akane's neck and automatically assumed, "Ranma! You look so manly, stand up please!"

"Say what now?" Ryoga was pulled onto his feet by Nodoka and hugged hard, "Uhh, sorry, my names Ryoga…"

"What? If your not Ranma, why are you snuggling with his fiancée!" her eyes lit with anger, "Stealing my son's bride to be while he trains! You filthy excuse for a human being!" Nodoka unsheathed her sword and progressed to chase a screaming Ryoga, swinging wildly with her katana.

This was bad from what Genma saw when he walked in as a panda. All hell broke lose however, when the front door opened and Kasumi walked in with a small smiling girl who saw the woman her mind registered as being safe with because 'she' was not Ranma.

"Mommy!" Ranko ran up to Nodoka and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Oh hell." was Genma's thought, "Well; at least I outlived the dangers of drinking."

"That's cute little girl" Nodoka looked at the little girl that had a death grip on her hip as she spoke, "But I only have one child, Ranma."

"Uh-huh, and Ranko."

"No no no… wait, you're Ranko?"

"Come on mommy, it hasn't been that long since you last saw me, has it?"

"Sweet little girl." Her hands shook with rage as she kept a happy face, "What's your daddy's name?"

"Genma."

You could see the blood vessel burst in Nodoka's face, "Oh, alright, do you know where your daddy is?"

Ranko glanced at the family room and saw a puff ball of a tail disappear into it, "In there mommy."

"Thank you baby."

Nodoka stiffly made her way to the door and ripped it open. Not slid, ripped the door off its track.

"GENMA!" her scream blew out the paper walls, "Where are you, you cheating sack of crap?"

"He's right there mommy." Ranko gently pointed to the panda eating bamboo in the middle of the room. Nodoka looked depressed.

"That's nice little girl," Nodoka slumped back into the hallway.

"Didn't you want to talk to daddy?"

"That's not your daddy, Ranko, and I'm not your mom. That is a panda."

"When splashed with cold water, like me with hot water."

"Say what?"

"Here, let me show you." Ranko ran to the tap and filled it with hot water. Running the pail back to Nodoka she drenched herself. Ranko's hair turned black and she grew a centimeter or two, Ranko was now obviously a boy.

"See mommy?"

Nodoka's eyes nearly exploded as she recognized the boy that stood before her.

"Ranma…" Nodoka turned her back and nearly shot steam as she grabbed the panda and dragged it to the bathroom. The signs the panda was waving were along the lines of Good Kami, help! and Oh god I'm going to die! as well as a few profanities that shouldn't be mentioned. After a few seconds a fierce cry rang out.

"Genma!" a naked middle aged man ran downstairs followed by a screaming, crying housewife with a sword, "What did you do to my son you bastard!"

"Mommy! Stop!" Ranko ran in-between them and Genma crouched behind her, "What happened to Ranma?"

"You're Ranma!"

"No, I'm Ranko, mommy."

"No!" Ryoga held her arm and walked her towards the living room, "you're Ranma! Ranma!"

Akane comforted the small girl as Ryoga and Genma explained the situation. Several times the sound of a sword being drawn cut the silence, followed by yelling. Soon Nodoka broke through the door into the family room with hard eyes that melted as they met the face of her new daughter.

"Ran…ko" Nodoka spoke softly, "How old are you?"

"Four." Ranko held up 4 fingers and held out her hand.

"Right" Tears welled up in Nodoka's eyes, "do you remember your prom ise to mommy?"

"I made a promise to you?" Ranko's face scrunched up in a way that brought laughter to Nodoka's lips.

"No, I guess not. Do you remember Ranma's promise to me?" Ranko nodded, "Did he live up to it?"

"Yep Ranma's real strong, and brave too!'

Now here's a point that confusulses me. Sooo… I'm going to let you, the reader take a crack at it, ill make two divergences, and whichever I get more reviews asking to continue, ill do it that way, okay then.

The WAFF divergence- (not really, just more so WAFF than the other.

"That's great Ranko." Nodoka stood up and walked over to Akane and Ryoga and motioned for the pig boy to leave them alone, after he left Nodoka spoke, "Is their no way to cure this?"

"We were hoping the memories would restore themselves, then try and find some more mushrooms." Akane looked depressed, "But they are incredibly rare, and even the location of their growth is a mystery."

"One that you are going to solve" Akane's head snapped up and saw Nodoka's deep penetrating eyes, "Go. Find those mushrooms and bring my son back. I beg of you."

"I-I wouldn't know where to start I'd be lost and-" she cut off as she saw the broken heart of a mother and sighed, "I'll begin the search, I may need some help and supplies though."

"Kasumi has packed that other boy's backpack with all the supplies you should need, Oh, and Genma told me about the other fiancées, I took the liberty of calling them. I can't get a hold of the Amazon, but the okonomiaki chef, Ukyo was it? Is more than willing to go and will meet you at the town square in 4 hours."

Akane swallowed deeply as she looked at the little girl who was talking with her father, then out the window, and into the horizon.

weeks later--------------------------------------------------

"Akane, hon?" Ukyo said as she used her massive battle spatula to cut a path into the low hanging trees as they entered another forest, "You're absolutely certain they went this way?"

"Positive." Akane was clearing a path using her new found ki techniques (gained from the super soba), "They have a pretty distinctive look and the guilds gave us a good description."

"Still, I would have expected them to cut a path or something."

"Hmm, probably jumped over the trees"

"You think?"

"I've seen Ranma do it."

Akane and Ukyo continued cutting trees and tall grass until they came onto a path that looked like it had been made by every type of weapon imaginable.

"Looks like he caught up with them. C'mon, he made us a short path."

After three hour of resting and intense soba speed Akane and Ukyo (lets say Ukyo got a piggyback ride) came into a camp roughly strewn into a scorched clearing. Akane and Ukyo stood, bent over and exhausted from their travels, but they had finally caught up with the rest of their group. A familiar figure came out from the tent.

"Tomboy and spatula gils?" Shampoo, her Grandmother and Mousse came out of their tents, "Why you here?"

And now the dark, sinister one my work is known for.

"That's wonderful Ranko." Nodoka's eye's teared up as she seized the small girls hand and walked towards the door, "come on, let's go home."

"I am home." Ranko planted her feet and tried to struggle out of her grasp.

"You've been gone for so long, I want my baby back!" Nodoka plucked Ranko up and held her to her chest, "Now come."

"No! I want to live with Akane a-and Ryoga, and Daddy! I don't want to go!" Ranko kicked and screamed as Nodoka put her into the backseat of the car and drove away.


	10. final break

Good to be back, I would have uploaded faster, however, I was kicked off this site for two weeks. Apparently I made an 'inapropriate racial slur' towards hooker killing. I apoligise to all fanfic reading hookers, and whoever reported me. 

Two Week's after Nodoka arrived

The mood around the Tendo house had taken a turn from dark to black hole. Ryoga had left and stopped showing up for the two week's after Ranma/Ranko's 'returning home'. Akane and Kasumi had been spending time with the girl as much as possible, which had been the times Genma and Soun had come together too plan… something. Nodoka had grudgingly brought Genma into her house after she figured that Ranko would require some kind of father figure in her life. Soun and Genma were currently pounding out the details of their master plan in the other room as Nodoka asked Kasumi some advice.

"She's been so depressed and angry lately" Nodoka relaxed as her little girl ran and played with Akane, "And when she has so much ki powering her temper tantrums, well, I don't try to get her angry too often."

"Too be fair, you may have over-reacted about what happened" Kasumi poured her guest a cup of tea as she continued speaking, "Ranma is still alive in her, all we need is another mushroom too restore Ranma's right age."

"And the memories?"

"…" Kasumi failed for words at the thought

"So instead I'd have a sixteen year old who still thinks she's four, and still a girl… big improvement."

"At least we're trying to get him back."

"By sitting here playing games!" Kasumi was taken back by Nodoka's outburst, "I can't find them because I can't abandon my child again!"

Kasumi slumped down thinking of a response as a buzzer sounded out from the house. Kasumi and Ranko both perked from a conditioned response.

"Ranma-chan, medicine time!" Ranko had tried to make a break around to the fence, but got side tracked by the directional malfunction and ended running straight into Kasumi's legs, "Didn't even have to chase you this time."

Ranko continued to complain as Kasumi plucked the refilled medicine bottle off the counter and popped a pill into her hand.

"I still don't understand why you hate taking these." Kasumi frowned as the little girl twisted her head too the side to avoid taking the medicine, "The doctors gave it a cherry coating for the aftertaste. You should want to have one!"

"Nuh-uh!" The small red-head gave an over exaggerated head shake, "It taste's like chalk and it- it's not good or cherry."

Kasumi's brow furrowed at the thought, she was certain the pills she had seen the doctor give were the same as the first ones. Cautiously she snapped the pill in half and tasted the unflavored center. It did taste horrible, but a strong bitter resin was left, not a chalk taste. Kasumi ignored the girl trying to get back outside and walked over to the medicine cabinet where Ranko's last pill container still had a single small pill left at the bottom. Again she snapped the pill and tasted the center, again a strong taste, but one that left a dry, chalky feeling at the back of the throat.

"Oh my." Kasumi's slight nurse training took over as she stepped to the phone to immediately call Dr. Tofu, "Tofu-sensei, this is Kasumi. I'm bringing something for you to look- are you dancing? Stop throwing things and listen for a second! Dr. Tofu? Dr. Tofu!"

Kasumi hung up the phone in defeat and glared at the two snapped pills in her hand. Hurriedly she stepped towards the back patio, passing Ranko and warning her that they were not done yet as she stepped through the door towards her sister and Nodoka.

"Akane, I need you in here for a second."

"Okay, Kasumi." Akane smiled with sad eyes, "Having troubles with Ranma-chan?"

"More or less."

Akane excused herself for leaving the conversation halfway through and stepped into the kitchen. Kasumi opened both of her hands revealing two broken pills, one on either palm.

"Try one of each."

Akane blinked and raised one eyebrow, "Have you been watching the Matrix?"

"This isn't a joke Akane," Kasumi stared with an intensity that rivaled Happosai staring at a bra, "Taste one than the other."

Akane's hand reached out slowly and took one of each half pill. Gingerly she put her tongue to each one and furrowed her brow.

"They're different medicines." She muttered shocked, "Did the doctors mess up the first time?"

"I don't know, but I would think not. When I saw Dr. Boyle fill the container I memorized the name in case Dr. Tofu needed it. Ranma-Chan's new medicine was filled with the same thing."

"Maybe somebody made a mistake or maybe they came out with a stronger type."

"I'm not leaving Ranma's health in danger. Take these pills down to Dr. Tofu and see if he can test them, to find out what they are."

"Dr. Tofu's? Why don't you want to go?"

"I have to stay with the company and make lunch… And I certain that Dr. tofu would end up destroying everything if I showed up there."

"I see, I'll be glad to take it there for you, take care of Ranma while I'm gone."

Akane pocketed the pills and glanced over at the little red-head as she stared glumly at the pill she was forced to take. Akane smiled slightly at the misplaced depression and started out to the good doctor's office.

Away from this little scene, in the next room over, Soun and Genma 'planned' the future of their school… This mainly consisting of seeing who could stand on one leg the longest while drinking sake. Genma toppled over chuckling at his old friend, who was currently shit-faced and toppling off on one leg.

"You seem more cheerful today, Tendo." Chuckled out a drunken Genma, "Any reason why you're not flooding this place with tears?"

"Well." Soun toppled over on his side after taking another shot of sake, "Let's say my troubles and worries are coming to a close Saotome. A new lease on life!"

"Getting ready for your child's marriage, eh?"

"Something like that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I've found a great way to protect the school."

Genma was curious now, "Oh? And how's that Tendo?"

Soun instinctively flashed his eyes at his breast pocket then back to meet with Genma, "We… unify our schools through marriage!"

"That's always been our plan. What did you stash in your pocket, Soun?" Genma ignored the man's protests and quickly tore out the note from his pocket with little struggle, "'the Tendo- Saotome School Unification Contract… I remember this; our wives made us sign it before we agreed on the arranged marriage. Hmm? What's this? 'The Generation Clause': In the case that the couple is not married upon the age of 17 or the wife to be of the Saotome or Tendo clan's is impregnated by another man. Then the marriage is deemed no longer in the hands of the parents and the Arrangement destroyed! What is this!"

"A failsafe Saotome, our wives felt that if the children were not in love enough to openly express that the wished to be married before 17, or that they loved another, that it would be cruel and unusual to make them marry after they reach adulthood."

Genma fumed in rage before he composed himself. He couldn't go against something his wife had made so specifically against this if he still wanted to raise Ranma to be a great martial artist, "I guess it can't be helped. If I have to admit defeat because of my own wife, then so be it."

"I'm glad you're looking at this rationally, I wouldn't want my daughter to marry someone she hated."

"On the other hand, if they marry before one of them turns 17, then the schools can still be joined and our livelihood can continue. Hmm… I prefer the latter."

Soun's jaw dropped, "You're insane!"

"NO! I wasted many years of my life on this and I refuse to watch everything I have worked so hard for disappear!"

"These are our children Saotome! Think of their future!"

"Think of our future! Do you want the Anything Goes School do slip into the history books as a long forgotten clan of losers! Or do you want to rise up to the challenge and push our school into greatness!"

Soun composed himself and sat up on his knee's, head tilted down, "There is nothing I would like more than to see my school become the greatest it could be. I also agree that Ryoga could make a good replacement for Ranma under the circumstances. But I still refuse to sacrifice my daughter to your mad desire!"

"I see." Genma placed his hand on Soun's shoulder in an understanding pose, "I am so sorry it had to come to this… old friend."

Genma's hand seized on the cardiac control nerve on the side of Soun's neck. Immediately his hand had risen to pry the arm off, nails biting into skin as Soun felt his pulse slow and blood drain from his head. His body fell to the left as his vision dimmed, but he could just barely make out Genma's final thought.

"Old friend, when you wake up, I promise that everything will be set straight."

Genma brushed off his gi and got in the right frame of mind before bursting out yelling "Kasumi! Come quick! Soun needs help!" At the thought of her injured father the mother figure of the Tendo clan quickly fell to her father's side and examined his swelling throat.

"I would think that we happened across a bad bottle of sake. I wouldn't worry too much. This happens to happosai all the time. Just put him to bed for the next week or so.", Kasumi nodded politely and hefted her unconscious father over her shoulder and out the door as Genma added, "Oh, and tell Ryoga and Akane I want to talk about their future."

Shampoo covered her face with a large section of cloth as she stirred her vile concoction. A smooth yellow broth that smelled of chicken, garnished with deectible noodles… yes, chicken soup… But EVIL CHICKEN SOUP! For this soup contained a secret Amazon interrogation material.

"What are you up too now Shampoo?" A cracked, ancient voice rang out from behind her, "We follow Ranma and Ryoga's tracks for weeks only too turn ourselves back around towards Tokyo. And now you've taken to cooking obscenely large… sniff wait… is that?"

"Yes great Grandmother." Shampoo purred as she spooned a massive ladle of noodle's into a sealable container, "Secret Amazon inhibition releaser."

The Grand matriarch of the Chinese Amazon's stared at her heir curiously, "Planning on getting somebody drunk?"

"Not quite Grandmother." Shampoo slipped the drugged food into her food case and lifted the tent flap, "Shampoo think that pig boy and violent girl know more then them telling."

Cologne chuckled lightly as she watched her granddaughter leave, "I simply must tell her not to speak in third person singular anymore… once I get tried laughing…"

Shampoo got a half click down to Tokyo before her path transformed from rough strewn trees to clear-cut stumps. The bushes and grass had been burned in a continuous line and fragments of metal and wood littered the ground. Her train of thought was interrupted by the numerous chains and ropes wrapping around her delivery box and pulling it away.

"Shampoo! You knew exactly what to bring to me." Mousse stood on one of the few remaining tree's and recoiled the box into his grasp, he proceeded to ignore shampoo's half threats and warning's and consume the content's of shampoo's drugged box, "Delicious like always, how goes the fruitless search?"

"What that mean?"

"Did I say fruitless? I meant useless, no! What? Have you found the kid yet? I mean Ranma!" Mousse's face went red as he stumbled in his steps and fell off the tree, "I feel sick."

Shampoo sultrily made her way over to Mousse's drunken figure, "Shampoo want to ask Mousse questions. You will answer, yes?"

Akane returned from Dr. Tofu's with the classic anime 'I'm hooommme'. After discarding her shoes she wandered around looking for anyone left back.

"Kasumi? Nodoka? Dr. Tofu says the analyses of the medication will take at least till the end of the week to be ready and… what's going on?"

Genma and Ryoga stood next to the table, reading over the final attachments on a contract that seemed to be exceedingly important to the two men.

"Ahh, Akane's finally here." Genma wore a large smiled and trust a pen into her hand and pushed it to the contract, "Sign here."

Akane pulled her hand away, "What is it? And where is everyone?"

"Just a little something necessary for our schools union." Genma still smiled wide and pushed her hand down to the paper, "Your father and I agreed that you two should wed as soon as possible, we have it set for the end of this week."

"This week! Are you insane?"

"No! I merely have the schools best interests in mind, and besides, our roles in the arranged marriage allows me and Soun to push you two together without this marriage license, (remember the final book/ final chapter?) it's just easier if we all go along with it."

"Akane, please." Ryoga bowed on his knee's and prayed at her feet, "If I am to marry you, I don't want to see hatred in your eyes as it happens. Let it be sadness, love, greed, I would take anything but seeing your beautiful eyes tainted by your hate for me. I've already willingly signed my end of the contract Akane."

"I can't. I-I just can't." Akane stumbled back, flushed at what happened, "Ranma… I still- he still."

"Ranma can move in with us Akane! I would gladly bring her with us to help with her sense of direction."

Akane held her hand to her head and dropped her hand to the pen. Genma smiled slyly and pushed it too the dotted line. He and Ryoga watched greedily as the confused girl half-wittingly signed her name.

AT THE WEDDING!

The Tendo's had managed to rent a chapel for this occasion and as such, had gathered a large group of people, mainly from the Tendo friends and family, to witness. Soun had woken up from his coma and was in a wheelchair to witness his little girls marriage, he had not been paralyzed, but an excess of spinal fluid and swelling had prevented him from moving temporarily and prevented him from talking.

Akane and her bridesmaid's were getting ready for the biggest night of her life. All except for the bride to be were laughing and giggling at their places in the wedding. The chuckling and laughing was disturbed, however, When Kasumi roughly threw open the door and quickly made her way past the partiers to Akane.

"Akane, this may not be the best time, however, it could b the only time." Kasumi had a look of desperate concern on her face as she thrust a folder of papers into Akane's waiting hands, "We finally got the test results from Dr. Tofu's examinations. The first pills we got for Ranma-chan were placebos, sugar pills."

"The doctor's gave Ranma sugar pills!"

"Akane, I'm afraid it may be worse than a mix up. Think back, since Ranma has been taking the sugar pills the only one who has gotten any effect has been, well, your fiancée, Ryoga."

"Stop right there!" Akane's shout tore the room into silence, "Ryoga may not be the best guy for me, but he would never, no one would ever, steal medication from a little girl. No one would make someone suffer like that on purpose!"

"I know how this must feel Akane. But think back to Ryoga. Can you say for sure that everything you've just said is true?"

"…" Akane didn't have time to think as Organ music to 'here comes the bribe' began playing. Genma pushed open the door, followed by a little red haired girl carrying a basket of flowers. Genma hooked his arm as he and Akane strolled out onto the aisle towards the waiting husband. They reached each other as the music ended and the minister rattled off the marriage ceremony, pausing at only one point.

"If anyone here has any reason as to why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace.

"I may have something. Ryoga…" Akane raised her hand into the air, "Ryoga, d-did you take Ranma-chan's medicine!"

"Of course not!" Ryoga's body felt weak as he stabilized himself on a nearby church railing, "I love Ranko like a sister why would I?"

"What about your sense of this direction. Did you take them?"

Ryoga had been found out. Sweat poured across his face as he searched for an answer and his face turned red. He spoke again, "I work hard to fix my problem and this is my repayment!"

"Tell me straight! Were you evil enough to wreck Ranma's life?"

"WHAT IF I WAS!" Ryoga screamed out at the top of his lungs, his face beet red, "What if, perchance I was human enough to see something that has been plaguing me for years, so, in a moment of weakness, stole them from someone who doesn't deserve them, of course I took them you idiot! And, you know what? I don't care. I used to, but that feelings gone. Ranma had everything: 4 fiancée's to choose from, a family he doesn't have to write a flaming message in the sky to get them to meet somewhere, strength, a curse that not only keep's him human, but also lets him fool people LIKE ME! Now he has a chance to know what I feel everyday, the misery that I did not deserve!"

Tear's welled up in Akane's eyes at the tirade and her head dropped down to look at the floor "You monster." Without even picking her head from the floor her hand snapped like a whip, catching him across the face with soba speed and power, knocking him into, and destroying, three empty church pews. Her fists clenched with tears running down her face she turned, and ran out.

"Come back!" Ryoga was no longer holding anything back, his depression and anger aura singed wood and skin as he charged out onto the street after her, "You can't run! We were made to be together! Come back and love me!"

Unbeknownst to Ryoga, a fantastic change was happening in his mind. You see, medication is required everyday for it to work properly; not taking said medication in days or in Ryoga's case an entire week would cause the condition to either worsen or stop repairs on it. Ryoga's mind was aflame as the hippocampi (ridges in the brain that dictate thought and direction) began their slow deterioration, while he ran deeper into the forest.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Following the failed wedding, all able bodied martial artist searched for Akane while the rest, say, Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun, and Ranko went home. Ranko had been tucked in by Kasumi, but couldn't sleep. Her room seemed empty without her father's latent form, or his snores echoing. She sighed and resigned to looking out the window. Ranko had been slowly drifting off as she was startled awake by a figure at her window. A shadowy hand unlatched the lock and opened wide her entrance into the darkened room.

"You…" Ranko muttered before something was shoved deep into her mouth as she was picked up and taken away.


	11. adventures in babysitting

I'm back, after messing around the whole summer,I managed to write this next chappie. It's a bit slow around the begining, but i sprinkled in some humor, some torture, and some angst for my fans. Good day my peoples

Shampoo leaped across most of Tokyo's smaller skyscrapers while carrying her load. She stopped for a second on the roof of a local sushi restaurant to see how her captive was doing, seeing as she had stopped struggling about five minutes ago. Opening the burlap sack slung over her shoulder revealed a smaller girl with red hair curled up inside, a red mark against her head.

"Shampoo no remembers hitting Ranma that hard." She muttered as she scratched her head, "Oh well, this as good place as any."

The Amazon rifled through her bag, pulling out bottle after bottle of marked potions. Frowning in disappointment as each turned out to be wrong and naming them as she went, "Memory remover 611, memory modifier 511, lust potion 411, love potion number 9, Ahh, shampoo 911!"

Xain pu uncorked her shampoo bottle and poured a small amount of liquid that, instead of the shampoo-like pooling in your hand, actually ran off like water. Xain pu turned over the bottle, it was still under the freshness date, so what was wrong? Mentally Xain pu flashbacked to stocking up on the materials, getting her grandmothers blessing, taking a shower to look good for her future husband, getting Mousse to hand over her shampoo pouch, having lunch… Wait, MOUSSE handed over her shampoo pouch. Xain pu mentally slapped her forehead and punched Mousse as she realized that he must have sabotaged the shampoo to prevent Ranma from regaining his memories. By now he had probably destroyed the remaining bottles back at camp.

Hmm, camp. Camp where her grandmother was waiting for the heir of Jusendo, the one who had given Shampoo the worst possible curse that could have been had for marrying ranma, a curse that time and time again had stopped her and Ranma from getting intimate, in any sense of the word. A thought had formed in the eye of shampoo's mind, if she took Ranma back to china under the guise of getting more shampoo she could feign to have been pushed by the little girl ranma and fallen into the drown girl spring, curing herself at last. But if the elders found out her punishment would serve far and beyond turning into a cat. She couldn't risk too many witnesses; even having her great grand mother there would cause too many questions.

Take Ranma, yes, that was the best way, take Ranma and go to china. There some 911 shampoo could be found, and she could use the village to find the mushroom forest. Xain pu nodded sagely, and then re-bundled up the sleeping redhead, who at the time was currently mumbling something about candy, and bounded off to the south.

Back to Ryoga

"You can't run from me!" Ryouga's muscles twitched as he rendered another tree into sawdust, "I find you! I'll find you and drag you back!"

Ryoga had been in his own little world for the past two days, his own little world being the forest he was currently pushing himself deeper into. During the past two days in which he searched for Akane- uselessly actually, because she had turned off into an adjacent park and headed home within the first 3 hours of entering the forest- and had made himself a neat little path of devastation that followed him when he got angry. Red ki compressed into itself, becoming heavy with depression as it launched from the ground, only to fall back and flatten tree's for acres around from the resulting shockwave.

"Nothing" the only standing figure amongst row after row of destroyed trees mumbled, "nothing will ruin my happiness again, I will find you Akane, and we will live in bliss. Even if I have to break your bones to do it."

Shampoo now

Shampoo (I use THIS spelling now that I don't have Shampoo using shampoo) had removed Ranma from her bag. She had woken up several times in a dazed stupor, but shampoo always… 'gently' helped her back to sleep. Shampoo was currently holding the sleeping little girl against her chest as she entered town. It was a small fishing village, but the boats here had three things going for them: they took passengers, the men didn't go after amazons (bad memories), and they didn't ask questions about your cargo. Shampoo hoped that last one spilled over for passengers too.

Shampoo wasn't exactly in luck that day, it being summer the fishing and travel boats were out dropping passengers off at their ports or on extended cruises. The only ship left was a good sized cargo loader with its name written boldly on the side. "The Sea Hawk" was a good enough vessel for this trip, as these were the usual types that stopped in the Amazon ports, and they didn't seem to mind taking on a few traveling Amazons seeking fare.

"Shampoo needs travel to Amazon village." She stated as she made her way up to the burly deck hand, "You help, yes?"

The man had gotten fairly depressed at the mention of the Amazon village, but stuck to his case, motioning onto the deck he pointed out a bearded man with a list in his hand, "That's the crew coordinator, he should the one to talk too."

Shampoo nodded sharply and leaped 20 feet to the ramp leading to the deck, clearing 6 heads. Making her way up the ramp, careful not to hit anything that would jostle the sleeping child in her arms awake she found her way to the crew coordinator.

"Shampoo needs transport to Amazon village, was told you can help." The crew coordinator raised an eyebrow at her murder of the language and answered her in a gruff voice.

"Fare for all Amazons is too work on what needs work, you will jump when we tell you to jump, you will do what we tell you to do, I can guarantee no man on this crew will go after you. Understood?" Shampoo seemed a bit peeved at having to be at the beck and call of him, but it was the fastest transport, so she nodded slowly, "Excellent, now there are a few basic rules put in place, no damaging the ship, no intense physical training, no fighting with the crew members, and, last but not least, no poisons, mind altering substances, or shampoo, I don't want to come out here and see that my crew thinks they are fighting batman. Oh, and you should watch your sister, there's some open machinery on this boat."

"Sister?" The coordinator cocked his head and motioned to Ranma, "Ranma not Shampoo sister, is Shampoo Airen."

"Riigghhttttt. Welcome aboard." The poor man walked away shaking his head as he thought to himself, "Note to self: don't find a spouse in china."

Shampoo walked to the crew quarters and set up her bed as she felt the boat lurch as it began its week long trip to China, and to Jusenkyo.

TENDO HOUSEHOLD

Akane woke from her restless slumber as Nodoka's scream pierced the room. Akane had found her way back home hours after she had fled the scene. She passed Kasumi as she hurried to Ranma's room and the source of Nodoka's scream. The window of the little girls room had been jimmied open and several items had been removed, someone had made it perfectly clear that they had planned on taking ranma for a good long time.

The general consensus that Genma had pulled his old trick and made of to repeat Ranma's training was broken as Genma stepped out of the bathroom in his panda form. Nodoka was in tears at what might have happened, her sobbing frame lurched over Kasumi.

"What can I do now?" Kasumi's thoughts trailed off as her thoughts fell on the one person misguided enough to take his own hatred out on a defenseless child. Kasumi nodded to Akane with daggers in her eyes. Akane nodded back as she turned to hunt down a certain bandana clad ex-fiancée.

At the 'defenseless child'

"I wanna go home!" a small red head shrieked out, earned a few chuckles from the men in the cabin at the frazzled Amazon, "I wanna go home!"

"Bratty child stop yelling!" Shampoo's scream had silenced most of the cabin, even the drunk guy in the corner stopped telling hooker jokes for a second, "already tell you that we going training, what more you want!"

Shampoo had never babysat before; she assumed that since Ranko, being Ranma in another form would be similar to Ranma. She was dead wrong. Instead she got a confused, wailing child who, as it would happen, was still used to spending all her time with someone she knew around, and which now was currently crying and screaming.

"Calm down." Shampoo tried to think of a way out of this unpleasant situation as she soothed the screaming child, "What wrong with Ranma. Should want return to Jusenkyo."

"I'm Ranko!" the frazzled child beat her hands uselessly on Shampoo's leg, "I wanna go back home to mommy!"

Shampoo tried to switch to another tactic, the truth wasn't working.

"But… Ranko asked Shampoo for training." Ranko stopped wailing for a second as she thought back to the past few weeks, "Shampoo came back to finish deal."

"b-but you t-took me." The small girl sniffled and got a few looks from the closer bar house patrons.

"Quiet!" Shampoo tried to silence that last fact before it was uttered, "Little girl had bad dreams."

"R-really?"

"Right. We go to Amazon village for supplies. Sister-in-law stay on boat and not scream for all trip, is good?"

"…" Ranko wiped away a tear with her fist, "but what about my stuff, and Akane and daddy and Ranma?"

"We… 'Meeting' Ranma in China set up to meet whole family."

"Really! Is he ok?" Ranko jumped excitedly for the first time since this trip started, "I thought something bad happened."

"No, he fine, Shampoo has to work as maid for slave driving failure of boat master, you stay here for rest of day." Turning to the rest of the crowd, "If anyone touches child, they no have child, ever."

Awkward silence reigned for a full 15 minutes after Shampoo left, leaving the small redhead in the ships galley/bar.

Back Again

It wasn't all that hard to find Ryoga's trail, the guy didn't stop at annialating trees in his path, he turned them into a fine dust. Akane and Nodoka quickly followed Ryoga's trial, Nodoka cleaning her blade along the way. Neither of them spoke about what could have happened, but both of their thoughts were on the little girl that must be being tortured right now.

Torturing

"How you no like it if you no try!" Shampoo had been unsuccessfully trying to get Ranko to eat the catch of the day, which, being on a small boat, was all there was for meat, "Try it."

"I know I won't like it." Ranko stuck her nose up in contempt at the meal, "it's looking at me."

"It dead!" Shampoo couldn't argue with 4-5 year old reasoning, "it like beef you eat in stew, just with head!"

"I won't. It tastes bad."

"How you know! You not try!"

"Fish smell bad, so they must taste bad."

"That before it cooked!" Shampoo was going mental, she had to do something before she hurled her fiancée out and let him/her swim to shore.

"Fish tastes bad."

"Fish delicious!"

"You only think you because your half cat." Shampoo balked at that because technically it was true.

"Fish reason cats are so flexible and strong, eat fish, you grow up strong."

"Cats are worse than fish."

"Than eat fish before Shampoo makes you eat cat!" That worked. As shampoo watched the little girl freak out at the thought of seeing a cat she realized that she had found the best way of dealing with children, nonsensical threats.

To the hunt!

After 3 days of following Ryoga's winding, explosive trail, Akane and Nodoka had found the lost boy motionless at the forests lake, on the pier.

"This is too good." Akane whispered to her partner, "Ryoga's cursed form is helpless; all we have to do too capture him is give the kidnapper a hard shove."

"I thought our plan was too get Ranma." Nodoka cocked her head.

"True, but that will be easier with Ryoga being a squealing piglet."

"Good point, where do you think he put he put her?"

"We're about to find out." Akane stepped from the bushes while making her way to the young man sitting on the edge of the pier.

THE BOAT

"Shampoo!" The Amazon in question sighed and turned to face her current boss, a thin, white man with an Italian style mustache, he was currently followed by a battered looking worker dressed in plaid wearing overalls, that man was escorting A very scared looking Ranko, "We found your sister playing on the machine deck, when we tried to escort her out she got scared and knocked out one of our engineers with… I don't even know what it was, but it was bright and it made an engineer-sized dent in the hull. Your village will receive the medical and repair bills within the week. You should keep better tabs on your responsibilities."

"Yes, sir." Shampoo rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger, "Promise that Sister-in-law not damage ship anymore, but be easier to watch if Shampoo not working." Hopeful smile.

The boss narrowed his eyes and replied, "If you like we could supply you with a rowboat, and then you wouldn't have to work for your fare."

"No sir." Shampoo wasn't looking forward to spending her remaining days of this little voyage listening to Ranko shriek on a tiny inflated raft. She took the small girls hand and gave the two men a weary thumbs up as they turned, then she turned mean as she looked down at the little girl, who was currently stroking her pigtail (like on the show, remember after she fought Akane?).

"Am I in trouble Shampoo-oneesan?" big puppy dog eyes hit a hard wall of battle trained Amazon ice, Ranko gulped, "Yes?"

"Yes, but Shampoo busy now. Stay in room for rest of day, Shampoo will deal with this later."

The Pier

Akane tiptoed behind her target, there was one shot at getting him in the water, if it failed he would return fire and the chance to keep him conscious to find Ranma would be lost. She sweated nervously, her body tense as she summoned her strength to blast him the remaining 10 feet along the dock and into the open water. When the time came her arm uncoiled like a snake and found its way square into Ryoga's back. Akane couldn't withhold her emotions as she felt her powerful fist push through Ryouga's back and out the front.

The boat, boss, the boat!

This was Shampoo's favorite time of the day. The time between night and day, Ranko was put to bed, and she could pass the time in her favorite way. Shampoo brought her copy of brain puzzles out and positioned it into the light (c'mon people, Ranma came back from China trailing Shampoo for 4 months, in said 4 month's between tracking Ranma and Genma and doing everything necessary for living she managed to learn Japanese. She also uses advanced alchemical formulas, she has to be smart.).

"Shaaampooo." Shampoo put her book into her face.

"God no, please God no." She muttered as she reluctantly got out of her bunk and made her way to the small child, "Yes Sister-in-law."

"I need a glass of water, I'm thirsty."

"Shampoo no going to crowded bar, filled with drunken sailors to ordering water. Not happen. Shampoo will get in drinking contest when men taunt. Go get yourself."

"B-but I'll get lost."

"What?" Shampoo cocked her head; Ranma didn't have an excellent sense of direction, but normally should be able to find his way around, so why couldn't she?

"I get lost; Ryoga was helpin, but he and 'kane got mad, so we stopped." Shampoo stabbed her wrist with her nail to make sure she wasn't asleep; it hurt like hell, so that meant this was an alternate reality.

"Why… Lost boy helping Sister-in-law with direction? He get lost too."

"Nope, not anymore, me and 'kane went to meet him when he stopped getting lost, cause my medicine didn't work."

Shampoo sat down with the child and continued into a long discussion about what others things had happened while Shampoo was away.

The Lake

Akane's hand ripped in and out of Ryoga's torso. She stared in shock as the body fell to the ground without noise. Oblivious to Nodoka's cries she felt herself slowly sinking, she had destroyed their only chance at finding Ranma. By the time she began actually listening to what Nodoka was crying out about she realized that the falling sensation was real, a pair of hands had broken through the deck and dragged her onto the beach below.

Still in shock she could barely sense the fist streaking for her captured leg before it connected. The hand released and Akane crumpled, her leg was bent at an awkward angle and was in blinding pain. A shadowed figure stood in front of her, naked except for his boxers and bandana.

"I made a promise that I would drag you back and make you love me." Ryoga cracked his knuckles and stretched his neck, "Even if I need to mangle you to do it."

Akane looked at him in shock, "How can you still- why are you…H-how'd you survive that?"

Ryoga chuckled as he pointed up, a light rain of feathers drifted from the hole that she had been torn through, the Ryoga dummy suspended halfway onto the pier, a hole through its chest.

"Neat trick, huh?" Akane's aura glowed with fury, but the pain in her leg prevented her from moving from her sitting position, "Now, once I get all those other limbs out of the way we can finish what we started. Okay?"

Akane was verging on fainting; her leg bone must have shattered. The pain was intolerable, as she struggled to remain conscious she choked, feeling hot sick raise in her throat. She could barely protect herself as Ryoga seized her arm and began to bend it the opposite direction. Fire engulfed her body as she felt the bones and tendons' slowly popping out of place, her only respite for the fire was a wave of cold and the sweet, sweet sleep that took her.

The boat

Shampoo was finally free. She watched with tears in her eyes, holding the fidgeting child as they dropped the walkway into place and the workers began to pile out. She was in China, she could make her way back to Jusenkyo now, and she could finally get a cure for her curse and fix Ranma. Everything was going to be alright. She loaded onto a nearby bus and sat back, waiting until she got close enough to the village for her and Ranma to get to Jusenkyo. Life was sweet. As the bus lurched forward out of town she heard a soft voice beside her.

"Shampoo-oneesan, I need to go pee." Life was hell again.

To the Trackers!

Akane woke up to buzzing, her left side was on fire and her vision still blurred. She blinked a couple times to get the world into focus, the buzzing gradually turning into a steady beat, and her left side still felt like she dipped it in acid. Can't win 'em all, can you. She turned her head to look at her side, her arm was in a sling but it was still better off than her splinted and cast covered leg. Dr. Tofu turned from his counter to get another medicine bottle when his eye connected on Akane, trying to get a better view of her broken limbs.

"Back to the land of the living, eh?" Tofu still had that smile that she had fallen for many years ago, "Your lucky Ranma gets his speed from Mrs. Saotome."

"What happened?" Akane groggily shook her head and tried to remember anything beyond falling onto the beach, "Did Ryoga die?"

"No, Ryoga's quite fine, Mrs. Saotome brought him as well." Then to an intercom, "Mrs. Saotome to room 6, Mrs. Saotom…" he didn't have time to finish as the lady herself broke through the door, holding a pet carrier.

"Akane, are you alright, your not crippled are you? I would never forgive this bastard if…" her ranting was cut off by Akane.

"I'm fine, just a little confused, what happened after I punched through Ryoga and fell through the pier?"

"You never punched through Ryoga, he had a dummy set up. And as far as what happened after, this bastard broke your leg as you fell and almost finished dislocating your arms when I… removed him from the running."

"How did you beat him Mrs. Saotome?" Dr. Tofu seemed confused, "Even with your sword, I did study Ryoga here, and his skin has a hardness that amazed even me, and I've tended with Ranma's pressure-point wounds. I don't see how a middle aged woman could have cut through his skin."

"I didn't have to; all I had to do was cut through some water." To demonstrate her point she skimmed her sword across the surface of a pool of water in a nearby sink, spraying it onto the pet carrier. Akane noticed the pet carrier for once, thought for a second, then smiled.

"I'm surprised you didn't make pork chops."

"Too small, but I was thinking of taking your 'pet' to the vet. He hasn't been neutered yet, has he?"

Squealing shrieked through the hospital.

Amazon!

This was too much, even for an Amazon. After making enemies with the bus for asking to stop the bus to let her Ranko go to the bathroom, said little girl had complained the whole way because they hadn't met Ranma yet.

"You said we'd meet him in China!"

"Shampoo says we meet in Jusenkyo, now stop yelling!"

"No! I want Ranma! Ranma! Ranma!"

That little outburst had got them first class tickets off the bus. At this point Jusenkyo was a lot closer than the Amazon village. And so, Shampoo ended up giving Ranko a piggyback ride all the 10 hours it took for them to make it to the mountain village at the foot of the path which led to Jusenkyo. After resting for a day, Shampoo and her little friend began a treacherous hike up the mountain hill to the legendary training ground. Alone, Shampoo could have handled it in a half hour, with the child, it took a full three hours, most of which involved her carrying the girl before she collapsed, exhausted onto one of the many overhanging cliffs to Jusenkyo.

"You-you be good and st-stay here, Shampoo rest for few minutes." Shampoo still panted heavily and stayed where she lie, collapsed on the ground. Ranko, being a little girl in the most accurate sense of the word, decided to go off to find some flowers to give to Ranma.

Shampoo brought herself up about 15 minutes later. And immediately went mental when Ranko wasn't right there. After a half minute of screaming her name out the child finally answered back.

"I'm over here Shampoo, I'm getting flowers for Ranma." Shampoo sighed inwardly as she stepped through some tall bushes to get a clear view of the girl, then froze in her tracks. Ranko was crawling on her hands and knees out to the edge of an overhanging lookout. Her small hand reaching for a bright weed to add with the others in her opposite hand.

"Ranma! Stop! Is not safe!" Shampoo raced to the edge when the little girl shot up at her 'brothers name.

Shampoo's hands closed on air as Ranko lost balance and slipped off the edge, into the waters of Jusenkyo.


	12. chibi fight

Ranko reeled, deep inside of her mind the ethereal locks that kept the two combating personas at bay broke down as she slipped into the changing waters. Inside of the small girls mind the battle raged on again.

"What's happening?" Ranko's persona watched dejectedly as the walls of their reality altered and shifted into a gross abomination of sinkholes and ridges. A familiar body appeared from the ether.

"Jusenkyo, eh?" Ranma chuckled slightly, "Is this your first time experiencing a total shift of matter and space?"

"Please stop it!" Begged the small girl as the walls of reality began closing at the center, tapering off to form a bottleneck at the middle, "She's not ready for anything like this!"

"She better be, these curses are generally unforgiving," Ranma stared at the closing hole in reality "But, you know, there are worse things that could happen to a person, later."

Ranma lifted his leg through the hole and brought the rest of his body through the disappearing seal.

"Where are you going!" The small girl was still trying to push the walls of reality back into place as she saw Ranma step through, "I need your help maintaining this place!"

"No offense, but restraining myself to the background isn't usually my 'thing'," The Ranma persona called through the disappearing hole, "No matter what it is I'll at least have body to call my own. This has been a terrible experience for me, later."

The Ranma persona waved as the hole closed, separating he two realities. Ranma settled back as he felt something new to a Jusenkyo curse. The two realities separated, free floating in a white expanse the ethereal locks split like a disease cell. Ranma chuckled slightly at this as he slipped into the ether.

Shampoo was mental; she raced down the mountainside, using only her bare hands to support her as she descended straight to the still rippling pool. Shampoo ran towards the pool at full tilt, leaping over a series of the more dangerous pools and towards the one that had motion breaking the surface.

Shampoo heard the sounds of crying and whimpering at the edge as she raced. Closing her eyes until her body couldn't take the curiosity anymore she opened them.

Two small girls sat at the edge of the pool, one shivering naked and the other wearing tatters from where the other was ripped out. The one in tattered clothes was crying profusely and hadn't even noticed Shampoo while the other sat and looked over its body in disgust.

"Shampoo." The naked Ranma spoke, "Where the hell are we?"

Akane watched her I.V. drip slowly through its tube and into her arm. It had been 2 weeks since Ranma disappeared and the super soba did nothing to increase her healing rate. From all their attempt's to interrogate Ryoga, the only thing they had found was that he went into an almost feral rage when he regained human form. Akane and Nodoka had resigned to letting him cool down. As such Akane had plenty of free time.

"Hmm, no books, no T.V. let's see. I got it!

_See that pretty girl in the mirror there,_

_Who can that attractive girl be, such a pretty face, such a pretty smile,_

_I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and gay!"_

Across the hall from her a man contemplated suicide because that song would stay with him the rest of his life.

Shampoo

"Aiya Airen." Shampoo propped up the two small girls in her arms, covering them with her coat, she pinched the child's cheek "Is so cute!"

"Shampoo." The second redhead spoke, "I'm over here."

"Shampoo knew that." Shampoo stopped in mid switch-pinch when Ranma's battle aura flared, "Fine, be that way. Which spring Airen fall into?"

Ranma blinked twice, she hadn't even thought about that, what with all the body splitting and all. She twisted her head to look over Shampoo's shoulder and read the sign out loud.

"shuanshonniichuan- The spring of drown twins"

MARCO

"Any two's?"

"You sunk my battleship."

Akane had gotten bored at the hospital and had been spending her alone time with her blinding pain by making games out of existing games. She was currently playing battle fish with Kasumi and Nabiki.

"As polite as I try to be Akane, I have to say this is by far the stupidest game I've ever seen, and I endured father's charades."

"That's true; I've never understood why he always asks us to play it using foam cutouts. It really eliminates the purpose of guessing."

"I think it's because he has such a hard time reading between the lines, like when I use sarcasm, he never detects it."

Nabiki blinked twice, "When, exactly, Kasumi do you use sarcasm?"

"Oh, whenever one of the men make a stupid statement or action. Don't tell me you never got it either. B4

"Go fish. That was sarcasm? I thought you were just a ditz."

"How could you say that!" Kasumi shuffled her cards and shook her ships, "I have an excellent mind, I'm just helpful and cheery is all."

"Than why do I keep schooling you at these games if you're so smart?"

Kasumi glanced at the rule sheet before making her next move, "Just because Akane makes insane games and expects us to know exactly how to play them doesn't make me a ditz. C6."

"Hmm, you hit two at once, what happens now Akane?"

"MULTIBALL!" Akane chucked a large jar of marbles onto the board than jump/hopped out of the room on her good leg. Kasumi and Nabiki sat, heads tilted at the door.

"See, that's why I don't want you in the room when Dr. Tofu gives her painkillers."

POLO

"Is good fit for honored customer's sister?" The guide of Jusenkyo lifted up both of Ranma's arms and let the drop back down before moving to Ranko, "Is good thing I kept my daughters old clothes."

"Is very kind sir." Shampoo gave a slight nudge to Ranko's back.

"Thank you for the clothes mister. They're nice." Both of the girls turned to stare at Ranma after waiting for a minute.

"What?" Ranma questioned looking back and forth between them, then towards the Jusenkyo Guide, realization hitting "Oh, come on. You know it don't think any of this is…whatever 'Thank you for the clothes mister. They're nice'"

"Is no problem honored customer." Apparently they don't get sarcasm in china, because Shampoo and the guide both seemed pleased by this. It was at that moment that the guide switched subjects.

"Going back to Amazon village I guess?" His hands tugged at the material on Ranko's arm, "Getting things ready for new child is always hassle."

"Shampoo… making small detour before village." Shampoo glanced out the window to make sure no one was coming before responding to the guide again, "Does Jusenkyo guide know of other enchanted grounds?"

"Nothing more safe then Jusenkyo." Motioning to Ranma and Ranko, "And Jusenkyo not very safe."

"Shampoo know, what guide tell Shampoo 'family' about the forest of time?"

"If honored customer wants to hang upside down by her entails, is fine. But might consider not scarring young children."

"Wait." Ranma interjected, shooting her hand up, "I know somebody who went there and came out fine."

"Friend of honored sister must be young, I right?"

"No- wait, I guess he was when he left."

"There you go. The priests of the mushroom temple love children. They merely send them from the forest."

"Like children, eh?" Ranma stroked her chin before crackling madly.

"CUTE!" Shampoo glomped onto the small redhead and shook her body wildly.

Akane

"Am I getting closer?"

Nabiki swung her bat wildly, missing the colorful ball of streamers by a half foot. Akane dropped it down then raised it again.

"Almost sis." Akane moved her wheelchair back and forth quickly as she placed weight on her good arm, "Get the prize for us."

Nabiki pulled back and swung, smashing the piñata and spraying it's payload across the room, "Is my frilly blue one in there?"

Hundreds of bra's floated to the ground and a mangled, albeit colorful, Happosai still tied to the roof made a silent vow to not come back to this particular hospital.

Babysitter!

Ranma, Ranko, and Shampoo hid behind a bush and waited for the changing of the guard before they attempted to break through into the mushroom forest.

"Airen certain about this?" Shampoo tugged at Ranma's arm, "Could not be safe."

"S'okay Shampoo!" Ranko piped in, ready to run, "Ranma's little, but he's still strong! We'll be okay."

"She's right Shampoo. I'm not as strong as before, but I can handle some old priests. And besides, they like kids remember; if we get caught we'll play the 'little lost children' card."

Shampoo nodded quietly than glanced out the bushes, an older man, about 50ish, dressed with a modest white shirt and brown pants glanced back toward the temple with a yawn and laid back against a tree. Closing his eyes slowly then yawning again as he pulled out a large straw hat.

"Now!" Shampoo grabbed the belt of both of the girl's pants and threw them over the treetop and the sleeping guard.

Ranko began squealing with fright as she fell into the canopy of trees. Ranma shifted her weight and threw her arms around Ranko as they fell through the leaves, Ranma's legs grabbing a random branch.

"Thanks niisan."

"No problem. Good thing we're both so light or the branch would never hol-" CRACK, "Dammit."

The twin girls smashed into the ground, Ranko landing gently on top of Ranma (gently is how you define it.). Ranma got up after swirly eying for a minute. Ranko had forgotten her twins' ordeal after a half minute and began looking for some flowers.

"Switch to looking for mushrooms Ranko." Ranma shook her head and began foraging. For a supposed 'mushroom' forest, there wasn't anything there that had both the right size and shape for the aging mushroom she wanted. Ranma dug around in a sparse bush for a second before her small eyes caught a large mushroom growing near a small stream. She excitedly ran for it and as her hand closed around it a large pair of wizened hands grabbed the cap.

"At last!" the two people cried out together, "A 16 cm mushroom!"

"What!" The old man stared down at the small girl dangling from his hands and tried to shake her off, "get off little one; this isn't food for you."

"I'm not little and I saw it first!" Ranma pulled her body up and tried to take a chunk out of the mushroom before the old man flipped the prize out of both of their hands. Both of them watched it land and began scrambling over each other for it, "I need it to be my age!"

"I've been searching for a forgotten mushroom of this size for months! I'm technically the oldest person at the temple currently. I deserve it more than some punk kid!"

"Bite me old bastard!"

"Ranma said a bad word!" Ranko called out sing song, "He's gonna get it."

"Stay out of this Ranko!" Ranma and the mushroom priest rolled of each other and stood in battle stance. The old man was dressed similar to the guard, but holding a walking stick in his hands and with a tattoo of a fiery bird on his right hand. His wooden stick held out in front of him like a sword he matched Ranma's chestnut fist stance.

"My name is Genmaru, elder priest of the mushroom temple and true owner of those mushrooms you and your sister have been cultivating. Give them back and I will give you safe passage out of this forest."

"That'll be hard after it's eaten. Won't it?"

"Child, you have no idea who you are challenging. Stop this foolishness and give me that mushroom!"

Ranma lowered her arms and dashed, head on towards the mushroom Priest Genmaru. Thrusting herself into the air she brought her arms in the collapsed form of the umisen-ken, her aura disappearing from sight. Genmaru chuckled slightly as he brought his cane down in a slanted slash through the air, fast, but to Ranma's training the sword was moving awkwardly slow.

Catapulting herself from a nearby tree she opened up into an uppercut, just as the cane finished sweeping. Ranma's clothes and skin tore from the shear air pressure of the swing and bounced along the ground to her sister's feet. Ranma couldn't stop tears from falling, "Shit! It h-hurts so much l-like this."

"You see the folly of challenging me now; I'm far too powerful an opponent for someone like you. I claim my prize." The priest walked towards the 16cm mushroom as he heard a shrill yell.

"We aren't done yet!" Ranma stood with her aura blazing, the sleeve of her left arm torn off and tears sliding down her small face, "I need that mushroom!"

"You're more of a warrior than I expected for someone so young. Fine, I won't hold back." The priest brought back his cane and ran full tilt at the pair, one long sustained slash as he raced down the field. He passed the pair as he saw Ranma bring Ranko to the ground and shield her with her body. The razor wind streaked by and hundreds of tiny razor slashes ripped up Ranma's back and clothes as she cried out, tears falling quicker now.

"You have one last chance, take it and you can go alive."

Ranma stood up; she wiped her eyes with her sleeve and smiled slightly, "Giving up would feel good right now, wouldn't it? I wouldn't have to deal with all the fiancée's or problems in my life, but I can't. As strange and as messed up as my life is, I love it. And I won't let you, a Pig-transformed freak, or anyone stop me from reaching the final destination of my life, the point I've worked so hard to see!"

"Touching, anything else to say?"

"Yes. First your heart goes Thu-bump."

The priest felt his chest pound as Ranma said the words

"Then comes the swoosh." Ranma watched as the old man disappeared into his clothes, a boy of 5 draped in his shirt left standing there. Then motioning to Ranko as she pulled five small mushrooms out of her pocket "you really shouldn't run with your mouth open, you might swallow something."

Genmaru chuckled slightly as he hefted his oversized cane, "Looks like I got a reason to fight for that 'shroom now. Let's finish this."

Ranma nodded quickly as she resumed the umisen-ken pose. She began running at subsonic speeds around the boy, his weapon still aloft in the air. Quick motion to his rear caused him to bring the sword back in reflex motion; his cane snapped a rock in two as Ranma materialized in front of him.

"You really shouldn't bring the sword back for such a long swing." Ranma jumped forward as the cane crossed back wildly, feeling the air pressure bite at her face as she was blown back. Ranma's face didn't streak with tears but crossed with a mixture of confusion and wonder as she sat back on the ground, "I want to see that again."

Ranma didn't give Genmaru time to respond as she leapt into the air, bringing her hands to make a ball of energy as she threw her ki at the Priest. Genmaru grunted slightly as he swung his sword. A bright rip cut through the energy as the sword touched it, followed by a series of tiny razor cuts along the surface of the blast as the mokotakabisha absorbed the blow. Ranma began to smile, than snicker as she fell to the ground in front of her twin.

"A single powerful swash going awkwardly slow, followed by one hundred blows so fast the eye alone can't catch them, creating the illusion of a single, sweeping blast. That's what your attack is, and now I know how to beat it."

Genmaru whistled sharply as he leaned on/against his cane. A thoughtful look crossing his face.

"You do good work. But you are a bigger fool than I thought if you still nurture the thought that you can still beat me. I've been training this attack for 200 years. There's nothing it can't stop."  
"We'll see." Ranma brought her hands together in a thinking pose. Her mind brought back to all that had happened, how Akane had made love to Ryoga; how she had betrayed him after all he had done for her! Red ki collected under her feet and built to a massive wall around her. The raw force of it raising her up and propelling her small body into the air until it was above the mushroom priest, "Ultimate technique: Shi shi Hokodan revised- Lions wailing blade!"

The mass of red ki solidified around Ranma in a ball as she spoke her final thought, "Lets see how well wood cuts through month's of tortured thoughts!"

Genmaru's eyes opened wide in anticipation as he brought his sword up in a wide arc. The air pressure bounded off the ball as it fell, the rotation speed pushing the sharp air out of the way as it descended quickly. Genmaru bounced out of the way as the spinning ball of red struck the ground and continued eating straight in. Genmaru Lifted his cane only to have it fall back down. His younger body not having the muscle strength to do his advanced sword technique many more times he raised the cane onto his shoulder and ran. He hefted the cane with his remaining strength as he slashed into the ki.

Ranma woke up with her sister and a teenaged boy nursing a wound on her head.

"What happened?" she said meekly, "Who won?"

"Technically." The teenaged boy said, "That would be me. But you showed some real strength out there. You're free to come back here any time, under the blessing of Head Priest Genmaru."

"I-I still lost muh-my only chance to be…"

"Don't start crying now. This isn't the time for depression, more for celebration than anything. If my cane wasn't made out of blessed 500 year old mahogany I wouldn't have been able to cut that ki at all. So I give you a gift."

Ranma looked at the boy, "What?"

Ranko produced a basket full of small mushrooms, "I helped your sister pick a little something for you too take with you, if you store them in a warm moist place they should be 16 cm before you know it."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll run the hell away for the moment, I think our fight alerted some of the more angry guards."

Ranma and Ranko were carried from that forest by Genmaru after Ranko explained that they had no sense of direction. Shampoo thanked the priest profusely after seeing the mushrooms. Ranma nearly fell asleep exhausted in her arms as she muttered a final phrase into her ear, "C'mon Airen, we go home."


	13. An explanation and arrival

Finally back. So manythings to clear up, first of all my carbon copy story of this one: When the power outage hit there were a series of glitches on my account. One of which was not showing any of my posted stories, believing I had lost my reveiws and stories I began reposting them. Only to find that some people were able to compare the stories. meaning mine still existed, so I waited and found a different browser to check my account. I realized that my account had a bug and removed the story. Those who felt well enough to review got an explanation via email. Second. NEVER Pressure a writer to make an ending if he's writing it as he goes. I have gone through so many different variations in the storyline it's not funny. but I have settled on an ending. Expect it next week. But for now enjoy the latest chapter.

The trip back to shore was significantly more calm then the trip there because now Shampoo could dump her Ranko responsibilities onto Ranma and relax. As it turns out the mushrooms of time can take root and exist in most places. And even grew sitting in the basket. But for the mushrooms to grow beyond 10cm they must be planted. Return fare on the "smoking water" was also easier to BS their way onto because must of the crew members weren't doing anything but sitting on the deck and giggling.

As the boat left shore Shampoo stared out the back to the shrinking visage of china. Shampoo sighed deeply as the last vestiges of building slipped out of view. Ranma took this time being lost to appear to the back deck, running straight into the back of shampoo's legs.

"Wha?" Ranma got out before turning around quickly and seeing Shampoo staring out into the distance, "You haven't seen it for a while now have you?"

"Warriors used to going and not seeing home for months, years. Sometime never." Shampoo gave a quick catlike smile before turning back to Ranma, "Before find Shampoo-sister-in-law before more trouble happens, yes?"

Turning around to the door Shampoo lead Ranma back toward the ship and Ranko. She was halfway in the door when a stray thought hit Ranma's mind.

"Hey Shampoo? Why didn't you get cured while we were there in Jusenkyo?"

The eye-popping scream of frustration and rage were audible for miles around that calm night on the sea.

Back to Ryoga

"Allo? You here Dr. T?" The med. Intern stepped into the darkened room with a cup of coffee in his hands, "Guess not. Aww, I hate when people just leave these filthy animals in here."

The intern looked over the cage and to the black piglet sleeping inside. He muttered something about lazy animals before placing the coffee on the carrier and wheeling the gurney into the room to clean and set up the next day's necessities. What happened next could only be explained as a scene from "Gremlins". The coffee teetered back and forth as Ryoga was awakened and annoyed by the intern as he began to sing badly to his walkman. The small pig attacked the cage and knocked it slightly, causing the already teetering cup to fall and send a hot stream of heat down the pig's neck and spine.

You could almost see the green light and fog as the cage shook and warped with gaining mass, finally splitting at the seams and revealing a very large, very angry Ryoga. The intern spun and took off head phones as Ryoga shot forward. The larger boy appeared nearly instantly in front of the frightened intern before flashing a smile with his menacing fangs.

"Those are some nice clothes."

Almost Home

"C'mon Shampoo. Look at me, I'm still cursed, and still a little kid." Shampoo had locked herself in the cabin and sobbed the entire trip home, "We made it to shore and Ranko wants to see the Warf rats. I don't even know what those are and we shared a body."

"Shampoo so close! AYIHA! Indiscernible Chinese profanity"

A nearby sailor strolling by whistled.

"Fine, Stay in there for as long as you want, I'm going to plant my mushrooms and return to normal."

Ranma walked for a half hour before realizing that the ship was massive and he needed a plan to get outside. As he sat thinking Shampoo opened her cabin door to see the small boy sitting in the middle of the hallway.

"You stay by Shampoo side all time? Airen!" Ranma didn't have time to react as Shampoo grabbed around his midsection and squeezed, "Thank for making shampoo feel better."

As she seized his hand, directing him towards the hatch outside to where his new sister was playing Ranma had only on thought, 'What the hell was that about?'

Shampoo stocked up on the all that was needed to make the plant grow during the company's time at the wharf, Ranko had some misdealing with one of the fishermen, but it was nothing a ki blast couldn't end. Ranma got bit while checking out what wharf rats are and caused a small atomic detonation.

All set with their relative duties complete the group catapulted themselves high to wards the distant forest and towards the final showdown in Nerima.

Dr. Tofu's clinic

"How did it happen doctor?" Nodoka stroked her blade when the doctor told of the boy's disappearance."

"Were not entirely sure, and the only witness is… unable to tell us anything." Tofu responded motioning to the young man being wheeled into the E.R. naked except for his boxers and shoved into a pet carrier, "But we can guess he's left the premises."

"Where's the most likely place for him to go?"

"I'm not the one to decide that." Tofu motioned his head to Akane before continuing, "So, what does Ryoga do with freedom?"

"Comfortable freedom, hang out at my place." Akane glanced out the window to the stretching city, "Disturbed freedom, He tries to eliminate what he thinks caused it."

"Which would be?"

"I think you know who."

"One more time…" Ryoga wasted no more time of his dwindling directional sense by walking; he literally leapt from tree to tree, catapulting of branches and limbs to propel himself farther along, "I'll kill him one more time. Then everything's good again."

Ryoga traveled along the grove of trees, following Ranma's lingering ki trail. He licked his lips as he tasted the salt air blowing in the wind.

The first attempt with the mushrooms turned out dismal; it was far too moist near the ocean to grow slow enough to get the measurement precise. It had eventually grown too large, it towered at 34 cm among the smaller mushrooms. The second mushroom was growing too slow for Ranma's taste, so a third was planted. With the correct balance it was the mushroom that grew at the right rate. It was only after planting three out of the 6 mushrooms that Ranma, Shampoo, and Ranko had realized that the mushrooms were prone to spurts of intense growth, each spurt varying from 1 cm in a split second to as much as 6 cm. They were being very careful.

"Don't bring that any closer!" Ranma held his small arms out in an awkward stance, Shampoo raised an eyebrow as she lightly swung the tea kettle, "You boil that and the water vapor will drift to the mushrooms and then they'll be too big, or worse off, cooked."

"Shampoo no shower for three days. Unlike little Ranma Shampoo get pimple and boil when not wash. Shampoo need shower."

"Then don't heat it here."

"Shampoo could wash with cold water. Unless Ranma like seeing wet angry cat think he should let Shampoo boil water."

Another winning argument for the cat girl. Ranma pushed her back as far as she would allow keeping Ranko in sight. The girl had a penchant for running away. Speaking of Ranma's sister for a second it should be noted that Ranma and Shampoo are keeping her at the age of 4. As intelligent as she was it would be criminal to rob a child of childhood.

Those mushrooms grew quickly, the eldest of the three was starting to wrinkle about the edges of the canopy by the time Shampoo had finished her body wash and had grown to a whopping 52 cm, the second dwarfed at 8 cm and the third had grown quite nicely to 12 cm. Ranma had planted a measuring stick in at the precise level he needed and kept vigil the entire time. Ranma blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"I need to take my eyes off this for a while," he got off his haunches and cricked his back as he wandered around the camp, "I'm going to collect some more firewood."

"Not good idea." Shampoo seized his shoulder and held him at arms length, "Airen still have bad direction."

"I know, I know." Ranma muttered as he turned back to the tent. After rummaging through some priceless Chinese antiques he pulled out a length of rope, "I'll follow this back; it'll only take a minute."

"Stay in earshot."

"What are you, my mother?" Ranma began dragging the rope out of camp.

"Shampoo better than Airen's mother, not try to kill."

Ranma mentally weighed the correctness of said statement as he stumbled through the brambles and began picking up some of the small twigs he could fit his small hands around. After dragging the rope for a good while his back was weighed down with the fallen limbs and branches he found the rope wouldn't stretch any further. He resigned to picking up what little of the limbs and logs remained around him and began to follow the rope back along the trail to camp. He had walked for a ways and only the flicker of the dying fire signaled where the camp was, he decided rather than to chance getting lost by following the fire he recoiled the rope as he walked. After another few minutes of careful steps and direction he saw a small figure waving in the distance.

"What's wrong Ranko?" as Ranma drew closer he could see her eyes glistening red in the fire light, "Have you been crying? Ranko?"

Ranma stepped through the threshold of the clearing and saw that his new sister's cheeks were glistening with tears.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"I couldn't stop him… I had to help him or he'd… h-he'd…"

"Who? Where's Shampoo!" Ranko lifted her arm to the tent, as he turned to stare the tent's side pushed out and light muffling was audible. Ranma wasted no time in running to the side flap and revealing a tied and gagged Shampoo, "what the hell happened?"

"RUN!" Shampoo screamed as Ranma cut the ropes away, "He's here!"

"Who is 'he'!"

"RANMA!" An all to familiar voice rang out, "Come out slow."

"Oh." Ranma looked up and turned to walk out of the tent, Ryoga held Ranko on his shoulder; he looked oddly calm wearing someone else's baggy clothes with his trademarked bandana still around his head. Ranma froze as he saw his sister on his shoulder, "Let her go."

"Shuanshonniichuan, isn't that right little Ranko?" Ryoga smiled as she nodded tearfully, "She's very smart your sister, isn't she Ranma?"

"Let her go." Ranma repeated, his rage barely concealable as his anger ki permeated through the air, "She has nothing to-ooff!"

Ranma was cut of by a light speed kick to the gut. His small frame flew a good 15 feet into a tree. He coughed up a small amount of blood but was essentially uninjured through his blow cushioning ki.

"I beg to differ. She's a part of you, meaning she does have something to do with this." Ryoga got out of the kicking stance and took a step forward, darting left, right and straight to appear beside Ranma. Hoisting the boy by the cuff of his collar he spoke more sinisterly, "Jusenkyo Ranma? You got cured?"

Ryoga flared with anger, spun and threw Ranma against the meat of another tree, seizing and pinning him there by his neck at eye level before gravity could even take effect.

"What makes you think your better! Why do you get everything? Why did you get cured before me?" Ryoga sighed and heaved out a dry cough before pulling his hand and Ranma away from the tree, "I guess it doesn't matter, you'll still die, cured or no."

Ryoga pulled his other hand to match around Ranma's neck and began to squeeze. The ki that protected his small body was pushed away and broken as the large pair of hands choked the life away from him. Ryoga chuckled aloud before a rock smacked him dead in the back of the head and shattered.

"Didn't even feel that." He muttered as he turned his head, another projectile zoomed, but Ryoga tilted his head sideways, effectively dodging the blur, Ranko stood red faced as he lifted another rock, "You need to work a lot more before you match me."

"I don't have to; I'm smart enough to be more than a match for you."

"How so?"

"I'm smart enough to use a distraction."

"Huh?" Was all Ryoga managed before he felt a slight bulge in his hands, Ranma held his fist out directly at Ryoga's face, not even reaching past Ryoga's elbow, A mushroom lodged in his mouth. This startled Ryoga enough to drop his grip for a spilt second, enough for Ranma to swallow the 16 cm mushroom.

I don't know if you people know what explosive resize would do. Snapping all of one's matter back to reality instantly would release a massive amount of energy, say, in the form of kinetic motion, or energy of motion, layman's terms; speed. All that matter and speed was not only enough to blow Ryoga's hands off, but also extended his arm to its normal size at about 'sideways 8' speed. All into Ryoga's chest. Needless to say that he was the one blow back, blood spurting, as the proud wild horse stood in ripped clothes.

"I think we can start now."


	14. Final destiny

It's been far to long since I made a new chapter, in fact,its about 10 months since this started, and now im done. slightly depressing victory, but its done. I want to thank Dana-san for her help and pre-reading stories (perphaps not the best at finding errors, but good for spirit.) I tried with several endings, butI liked this one best.

"You always were a lucky one Ranma." Ryoga felt his chest. A few muscles had been torn loose, his third rib had cracked, "Lucky, lucky, lucky. Lucky in love, lucky in fights. And now lucky enough to have a smart and well trained little sister. I suppose this was how it was always meant to end, both of us at full power."

"I thought honor meant something to you." Ranma glared intently, no muscles moving even slightly as he watched Ryoga examine his body and pick himself up, "Why did you do all this?"

"Many reasons." Ryoga tried to rub the section of broken ribs to get more blood flow, "Many of which I already explained. But I suppose the kicker was just the overwhelming opportunity of the situation, it fairly cried out that I act."

"That's no excuse."

"Most people have a different view of these things."

"You've done more then enough damage to prove that your view of things isn't the right one."

"And yours is? All your life has been devoted to one thing. You haven't learned responsibility or how to love, just to hurt and maim. You couldn't even confess your love to Akane. Well it's too late now, she can't look at you the same way again, and I've made sure of that."

"I don't want to have to kill you."

"Hmm, that's what this is boiling down to isn't it. The final showdown. Good versus evil, Etc., Etc." Ryoga raised his left hand to the sky, "You should know by now that these things are never as black and white as you try and make them seem."

Ryoga's red ki flowed off his body in waves, condensing and twisting to the palm of his hand as he shaped a perfect sphere.

"Let's all die right here. I think I'm finally ready for it."

"That's not going to happen."

The ki resonated in Ryoga's hand as he began to smirk. It gradually turned into a chuckle and he soon began giggling madly. The ki dispersed back into Ryoga's body and he lowered his hand.

"That's good to know."

Ryoga's form flickered in the air for a split second and slowly began to fade. Ranma fell into his natural ready position and began to feel the surroundings for Ryoga's telltale depressive aura. A carpet of leaves kicked up into the air and fell silent again, a clear path blazed down its center.

Minutes passed with no motion. It seemed like Ranma was held in place with razor wire, if he moved an inch of the spot he would be cut by the air itself. Ever so slowly his eyes moved back and forth, pointing in one direction before shifting to the opposite side. His fingers moved now, feeling the air. Three small marbles forged entirely of ki shifted between his fingers, growing in size and definition as he felt the air.

Another minute passed before Ranma made his move. He positioned one of the marbles resting on his thumb and index finger and flicked it like a coin just to the left of his sister's head. He positioned a second and fired it at the knot of a large oak to his right. The final marble he shot a second after the other, directly at the large tree limb above him.

The first marble ricocheted off of the tree behind Ranko and flew back across Ranma's face. Ryoga was in mid leap when it struck him in the leg. Cursing, he began spinning in the air to correct and land on his feet when the second fired marble caught his arm, sending him into a gyro-like spin as the third marble bounded off the large limb above Ranma at an angle, flying to catch Ryoga square in the middle of the head.

Ryoga's hand caught a hold on dirt as his body dragged across the ground, tossing head over tails along the ground. Ranma kicked off before Ryoga even pushed himself back up, he brought he hands to cross in front of his face as he sailed through the air. Uncrossing at the second Ryoga pushed himself up he tried for a two handed blow to Ryoga's head.

Ryoga fell back onto his hands and feet, crab position, kicking his feet off the ground while keeping his hands planted and used the momentum of his kick to pry apart Ranma's hands, he lifted his left hand to Ranma's unprotected face.

"That three month break didn't help your strength, did it Ranma?" Ryoga flared his ki from the palm of his left hand and catapulted Ranma back to the camp, crushing the supply pack as he tumbled. Ranma's hand seized onto a hold and flexed, pulling his body over its self and stabilizing his grinding tumble and allowing him a hold to catapult himself off of. Unfortunately he had seized the handle of a trunk Shampoo had her bonbori in, heavy as they were, Ranma's now sheer lack of speed and momentum caused his feet to fall out from under him, leaving him temporarily suspended in the air.

"Die Ranma!" Ryoga materialized with incredible speed, drawing his leg back he used the momentum of his entire body to deliver a streamlined kick into Ranma, still hovering in the air. Ranma grimaced in pain and curled his body around Ryoga's leg, whipping his head and neck at high speed, effectively folding him in half. Ryoga twisted his body and preformed a midair combo, striking the back of Ranma's head with his sealed left fist and driving him into the ground.

Ranma and Ryoga lay there for a few seconds, frozen in the exact position, Ryoga's hand still imbedded into the scruff of Ranma's hair. Ranma lying on the ground, motionless save for the odd strangled breath coming from being forced into the powdery dirt by your rival. Ryoga untensed his fist and pushed Ranma over. Ranma had a gash across forehead and gingerly brought his hand up to the sides of his head, it was throbbing and pulsing and felt like he would pass out at any second. The only thing that stopped him from falling back into sleep was the thought that if his concussion were bad he might not wake up.

Ryoga got up and eyed Ranma, then his gaze fell back to the destroyed camp and the supplies in specific. Ranko scuttled out of the way of the one person she felt her brother had ever lost to as he stepped with his uninjured leg to the supplies. He knocked away most of the valuable Chinese artifacts and seized something, he quickly shied it away from sight and walked back to Ranma.

"Ranma, Ranma, Ranma." Ryoga started, "You always spoil my fun, and this was supposed to be a grand battle to be sung about for the ages, not a bowl over, hell, I'm not even panting."

Ryoga seized Ranma and supported him into a sitting position, Pulling the Eldest mushroom out from his clothes. The mushroom was on its last legs, its wrinkles had creased deep and turned black, it was a mighty mushroom, 67cm from the base. Ryoga grabbed by its stock and waved in front of Ranma's eyes. They were already starting to dull and lose focus on reality.

"The second you pass out I'm going to force this down your throat." Ryoga;s eye's glimmered and danced with a watery reflection, looking like he might burst into tears at any minute. Those eyes were probably what brought Ranma back. His eyes sprang into focus and stared into Ryoga's, those insane, broken eyes, "Let's see you fight without a walker!"

Ranma didn't focus on anything but those eyes now. He thought back to all the times he had bugged Ryoga, going to far once or twice, but nothing Ryoga couldn't handle, right? But staring at these eyes brought something else, a memory of his own image, remembering when his father had tried to teach him tracking at the age of 6. The all encompassing, childlike fear of being alone, that nobody cared for you.

'Did I cause this?' Ranma felt back into the fog of his mind, to the first time he had met Ryoga, those same dancing, crying eyes stared at him. He didn't care then, he couldn't stop caring now. Was there still a way to make everything better? Ryoga was still in mid sentence when Ranma blew across the mushroom, spraying thousands of tiny spores across Ryoga's surprised face and mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time skip

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma and his wife of many months slept in their modest bed. Their arms around each other and their legs entwined. He and Shampoo were living out their life in Shampoo's ancestral home, not far from the cursed springs that had led them along the path of destiny to this point. From being cured, to married, and now living in near bliss as the most likely couple to take over as the villages powerful leaders. Soft crying and wailing awoke the new mother.

"Ranma?" She poked her husband and received a half blurry reply of 'tango fish', "Your child is up."

"She's your child too Shampoo." Ranma had begun to speak Chinese, but Shampoo had mastered Japanese already, and as apposed to speaking fractured languages around their children, she speaks Japanese around the home, "And I don't have the equipment to feed her."

"Get a bottle."

"Too much effort."

"She'll grow up with a complex if we don't do something."

"My dad starved me of food plenty of times."

"That's were I got the idea."

"Ha ha Shampoo. Why don't we both go?"

"I don't wanna get up, its 3 A.M."

"You wanted a baby."

"It would have been far to hard once I rule the village to have a child."

"And the secret Amazon contraception technique you were doing when we first started having sex?"

"Should have told me it wouldn't work on you."

"I've seen men are weaker than women for the most part here, so I guess your technique of punching them in the face when they're about to come is useful for the most part."

"Fine, getting up."

The two sleepy parents stumbled passed Ranko's room, she was dead tired after her day of training and even the cries wouldn't wake her. They walked a bit farther into their child's nursery. Akaira, their half Chinese, half Japanese daughter was sniffling and waving her arms at her mother. Shampoo scooped her up and held her, the Childs father staring lovingly at the both of them. Then turned back towards the crib.

"Still wondering, Airen?" He smirked at that; 'Airen' had become a more pet name than anything else now, "Have we done the right thing?"

"I think so Shampoo, I think so." Their looks drifted down to their son, the elder child with the distinctive neckerchief and the protruding fangs. The one who would grow into a powerful warrior, with a positive outlook on life, helped by his family.


End file.
